Te olvidaste de mi Oh no puedes recordarme?
by alobleu
Summary: Yo opte por la opción de leerle un cuento… un cuento que hasta el momento sigue inconcluso ya que no pude terminarlo, pero ahora más que nunca estoy decidido a hacerlo, aunque para eso tenga que descubrir el final en el transcurso de este, recuerdame!
1. Intentando recordar

_Konnichuwa! Jeje pues aquí les dejo esta historia para comenzar el año, que espero sea de su agrado, estaba inspirada jeje se nota? Madre! Escribí en un día 32 páginas XD y eso que según yo haría una historia de 1 solo capitulo jeje, bueno espero les guste, no creo que haga muchos capítulos pero are hasta donde se me ocurra vale? XD jeje disfruten de esta que es mi 2da historia! A los que quieran leer la primera la encontraran como "La princesa de la Luna y el príncipe de la arena" disfruten la historia!_

_*ADVERTENCIA*:Los personajes no son propiedad mia (aunque quisiera XD) son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto, asi que las partes narradas por Gaara y Matsuri son solo una historia de una loquita escritora (osea yo XD), si lees esta historia es bajo tu propia responsabilidad_

Te olvidaste de mi? Oh es que acaso no puedes recordarme?...

Ustedes que harían si el único amor que han tenido, para fortuna de ambos correspondido, llegase a olvidarlos por cierta causa, o más bien por algún accidente que marco para siempre la vida de ambos, este es mi caso, pero díganme, les gustaría que los volviese a recordar de nuevo? Yo creo que sí, pero hasta donde serian capaces de llegar para lograrlo? Yo opte por la opción de leerle un cuento… un cuento que hasta el momento sigue inconcluso ya que no pude terminarlo, pero ahora más que nunca estoy decidido a hacerlo, aunque para eso tenga que descubrir el final en el transcurso de este, aunque a decir verdad, sabemos que todos los cuentos terminan con un final feliz, pero… a veces eh llegado a pensar en que el mío no va ser así… pero no por eso voy a rendirme, mínimo quiero que esa persona me vuelva a recordar por un instante aunque llegue a olvidarme después, solo quiero que recuerde lo feliz que un día fuimos…. Y que yo la amo, pase lo que pase quiero terminar este cuento para que aquella persona a la que tanto amo pueda recordarme… una vez más y decir…. -Te recuerdo y también te amo…

Bien pues aquí voy, les platicare lo que sucedió, me parte el alma recordar todo ese dolor, pero es necesario que ustedes lo sepan para que entiendan el porqué es que quiero que ella me recuerde, y eso es porque yo la amo… mi Nombre es Sabaku No Gaara, y esta es mi historia…

Estaba en un parque muy hermoso con aquella chica, siempre llevaba conmigo aquella libreta un tanto desgastada, caminaba al lado de aquella castaña, ambos platicábamos alegremente hasta que decidimos sentarnos en una banca que había ahí mismo en el parque para continuar con aquella historia…

-Sabes… se me hace muy linda la historia que me estás leyendo, Kazekage-Sama, además de que el nombre de la chica es igual al mío -Me decía muy feliz aquella chica

-Enserio te está gustando? Qué bueno me alegra mucho -La verdad era que reflejaba una gran melancolía muy notoria que ella no pasó por alto…

-Pasa algo?

-En absoluto… quieres que continúe leyendo?

-Si por favor- me decía muy entusiasmada, tenía mucho tiempo desde que la conocí pero por alguna razón me presentaba con ella todo el tiempo para que no olvidara…

-En que me quede… Matsuri? –Le pregunte para ver que tanto recordaba

-Mmm… me parece que fue donde el chico empezó con sus hermanos a dar clases en una escuela de ninjas

-Tienes razón, bueno dice así… -Abrí la libreta y comencé a leer las líneas escritas en esta

..Aquel chico tan joven, teniendo apenas 15 años de edad, junto con sus hermanos Kankuro, un joven de cabello castaño obscuro y pintura morada en la cara, el era el chico marionetista y Temari, una chica rubia de 4 coletas, una verdadera diosa que manejaba a la perfección el viento a su voluntad con un gran abanico, que estos a su vez eran mayores que el… hicieron su propia escuela de ninjas, para fortalecer a su país donde Vivian y que al mismo tiempo su aldea contara con mas ninjas para proteger a los civiles… estaban en el patio de entrenamiento los 3 hermanos y los alumnos, aproximadamente unos 15 si no es que un poco más teniendo cada alumno aproximadamente la corta edad de entre 12 y 13 años.

Los hermanos estaban dando instrucciones y enseñando a los nuevos alumnos a utilizar las armas, hasta que una chica levanto la mano algo temerosa y pregunto que si era necesario el uso de estas; los demás alumnos presentes se molestaron ante tal pregunta al ver que el menor de los 3 hermanos digirió la palabra

-Un arma es… -Pero no continuo ya que sintió la mirada de todos posándose sobre el causando que se sintiera un poco dudoso de seguir hablando

Todos habían guardado silencio, fue entonces que un chico entre los alumnos le dijo a la chica de cabello castaño que guardara silencio porque sus preguntas eran estúpidas.

La chica solo se limito a bajar la mirada sintiendo que había cometido una gran tontería al haber preguntado eso, pero quería saber que era lo que el chico de ojos aguamarina, iba a responderle.

-Escuchen un arma es ideal para una lucha entre ninjas, no deben basarse solo en la habilidad y la fuerza que tengan -Decía con gran fuerza en la voz Temari

-Si planean ir a la guerra con buen corazón tengan por seguro que los mataran -Hacia presencia la voz de Kankuro

-Por favor queremos que escojan a uno de nosotros, seremos sus maestros para enseñarles todo lo referente a las batallas, el uso de las armas y de los jutsus –La hermana mayor de los otros dos parecía estar inquieta por empezar a entrenar

Mientras los demás chicos murmuraban acerca de a quien escogerían como su sensei, unos comentaban que no escogerían al menor de los 3 hermanos, ya que habían escuchado que era un demonio que había matado a mucha gente, así que todos decidieron escoger a los otros 2 shinobis restantes

-Gaara, sonríe, si tienes una expresión de pocos amigos nadie te escogerá –Le decía la chica rubia a su hermano menor.

-Bien, por favor escojan a quien quieran que sea su maestro –Dijo el otro chico de cabello castaño

Y así todos se fueron con Temari y Kankuro, quedando solamente en el centro del patio la chica castaña que estaba pensativa sobre lo que el chico pelirrojo había querido decir

-Estoy segura de que el intento decirme algo… -Fue entonces como la chica se acerco a él y le pidió que de favor fuese su maestro y se encargara de su entrenamiento.

El chico estando algo inseguro, le pregunto que si así lo correcto en ir con él y ella no retrocedió a su palabra..

-Cuál es tu nombre? –Le pregunto de inmediato el pelirrojo

-Matsuri…, no se te antoja algo de tomar? -Interrumpí por un momento la historia cerrando la libreta

-Claro Kazekage-Sama, pero luego tendrá que seguir con la historia de acuerdo?

-Claro, de hecho quiero terminar de contártela

Nos dirigimos a la fuente de sodas de la aldea y compramos unos helados

-Entonces fue así que el chico pelirrojo conoció a la chica de cabello castaño?

-Así es Matsuri… -Fue lo que le dije con mi mirada perdida en mi bebida

-Sabe Kazekage-Sama, yo creo que ese chico se parece mucho a ti, bueno aunque no se mucho su forma de ser, en el aspecto físico creo que es igual a ti con el cabello rojo y los ojos azul cielo

-Tú crees? Te sorprenderías si te dijese que… -Guarde silencio por un momento pensando en que yo no tenía que decirle nada, solo debía continuar con la historia

-Si me dijeses… que cosa?

-Nada olvídalo, te parece si continuo?

-Claro!

-Mmm.. Después déjame ver (volví a abrir la libreta y continúe)

La chica que era realmente hermosa estaba entrenando sola con su nuevo Sensei en el patio de entrenamiento del lugar con una arma, su maestro había notado que le tenía miedo a las armas así que este le dio un arma más pequeña para que fuese perdiendo el miedo, y así fue, la chica se esforzaba realmente, quería llegar a ser reconocida por su maestro, especialmente, demostrar lo mucho que había mejorado con su ayuda y todo lo que había logrado gracias a él.

-Dejemos el entrenamiento hasta aquí, se está haciendo tarde y en tu casa deben de estar preocupados por ti.

-No hay nadie que me espere en mi casa -La chica bajo la mirada tristemente como si unas imágenes le vinieran a la mente

-No hay nadie que te espere? -Volvió a preguntarle el chico

-No, disculpe que no le haya dicho antes Gaara-Sensei, lo que pase es que cuando yo estaba más pequeña vi morir a mis padres enfrente de mis ojos…

Un nudo se le había hecho al chico en la garganta al oír esto, hubiese deseado jamás haberle preguntado para que la chica no hubiese tenido que recordar aquello que había pasado, era verdad que el pelirrojo era muy serio, callado, de mirada y corazón frio, pero estaba intentando cambiar, le era necesario…

-Ya veo, lo siento mucho…

-no se preocupe, no es su culpa, además eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo, aunque sigo imaginando que apenas fue ayer… es por eso… que yo le tenía tanto miedo a las armas, saber que con eso puedes llegar a lastimar a la gente….

-Sí, mas sin embargo… (La mirada de aquel chico se había vuelto algo cálida) también un arma puede servir para proteger a tus seres queridos, a esas personas que en verdad son importantes para ti..

La chica había cambiado esa mirada triste que tenia a unos ojos un tanto curiosos y su tez pálida había cambiado por unas mejillas color carmín, la chica se sentía algo extraña, su corazón estaba un tanto acelerado y su respiración agitada, antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico le dijo que jamás se diera por vencida si en verdad deseaba conseguir algo.

-Te acompañare a tu casa, ya se está obscureciendo y no quiero que andas por estas horas fuera tu sola

-S..si –Le dirigió en ese momento una cálida sonrisa al pelirrojo, el cual no sabía porque, pero en ese momento le pareció más linda de lo que ya era

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos en la aldea camino hacia la casa de la chica, no estaba muy retirada así que llegaron pronto

-Bien entonces nos veremos mañana para seguir con el entrenamiento –Le decía el pelirrojo con una voz fría y desinteresada

-Hai, a-arigato Sensei –No sabía si había sido por un simple impulso de parte de ella pero cuando menos lo sintió la chica le estaba dando un cálido beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo que este a su vez quedo atónito y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas

-Hasta mañana… sensei –Ella ya estaba entrando a su casa mientras que el chico seguía con la mirada perdida después de lo ocurrido

-Se acerco… demasiado, quedo poca… distancia entre nosotros –Se decía el mismo mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su mejilla tocándola con la yema de sus dedos suavemente, recordando que en ese momento se había sentido tan bien la piel de ella al choque con la suya.

Decidió regresar a su casa y camino a paso lento mientras aun seguía tocando su mejilla

Por su parte la chica, ya una vez que había entrado, cerró la puerta y se recargo contra esta dejándose caer lentamente y poniendo sus manos en el suelo, no había el menor ruido, las luces apagadas, ella estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, su respiración estaba agitada y la tez de su rostro había cambiado de pálida a un rojo encendido, se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación, en su cuarto se dispuso a prender una pequeña luz de su escritorio, tomo un papel y empezó a escribir un poema, ella sabía que gustaba de su Sensei, lo amaba… pero como había sido que en tan poco tiempo hubiera ocurrido eso?, estaba confundida y decidió escribir lo que sentía en esos momentos en un pedazo de hoja de papel

Como una flor de loto

Como una noche de abril

Como el despertar de mi canto

Y mi alma estando en ti

Mi tristeza ya se ha ido

Pero mi alegría no ha vuelto

Y aunque tú estés presente,

Solo al viento se lo dejo

Eh tratado de negarme

Mas sin embargo no eh podido,

Y aunque sé que tú no me amas

Mi corazón no está arrepentido

Esto ah sido todo,

Eh desahogado mis ansias,

Eh calmado mi inquietud

Eh resplandecido como el sol

Y eh volado como tu…

….Por siempre te amare… sensei…

Una vez que la chica termino de escribir aquel poema, apago la luz de su cuarto y dejo el papel sobre aquel escritorio y quedo profundamente dormida soñando con la mirada aguamarina del chico pelirrojo…

Por su parte, en un tejado se encontraba tal chico pelirrojo contemplando la luna, mirando las estrellas, pensando en su nueva alumna..

-Quien lo diría, yo? Teniendo una estudiante? Algo raro, podría jurar que nadie me escogería, mas sin embargo… ella no me juzgo como los demás, no me juzgo por lo que soy… un monstruo… si no por el contrario… me trato como un ser… como un ser humano normal… y más aun… -Toco su mejilla nuevamente donde aquella chica le había dado un beso, sintió que su cara ardía un poco, no sabía porque después de todo jamás le había pasado pero imaginaba que no estaba prohibido ya que después de todo era humano y tenia los mismos derechos al igual que los demás.

El chico pelirrojo se tomo con una mano el pecho del lado del corazón, ya no dolía, no como antes, al parecer, al estar cerca de esa chica se sentía bien, no era tratado como un fenómeno, se sentía por un momento tan normal…

Así fue pasando el tiempo, los chicos convivieron mas, quien hubiese imaginado que un simple maestro y su joven aprendiz se hubiesen llegado a conocer tan bien… a veces salían, se quedaban de ver en algún lado, estaban siempre juntos… se comprendían tan bien, sus mentes y sus pensamientos se ensamblaban unos con otros, realizaban las misiones juntos, a veces sin tener que pensar en una estrategia de ataque, ya sabían cómo atacar, y lo que debía hacer cada uno.

Hasta que un día fueron a una fiesta, donde sin saber nada ninguno de los 2, cuando estaban ahí presentes, nombraron al chico pelirrojo Kazekage y a la chica su asistente kunoichi, ambos habían crecido tanto, tenían un nivel superior y seguirían trabajando juntos… o al menos eso creyeron ellos…

Cuando estaban en la fiesta Matsuri logro escaparse de entre tanta gente y salió al jardín de la mansión donde se llevaba a cabo aquella fiesta, miraba las estrellas, se le hacían tan hermosas que se quedo allí contemplándolas durante largo rato, hasta que adentro en la fiesta, Gaara se percato de que su ex-alumna, actualmente asistente, no estaba ahí dentro, se imagino que debió haber salido y el también fue a buscarla y efectivamente la encontró, estaba ahí sentada en una banca de aquel jardín, ella no se había percatado de su presencia, creía que seguía sola, soltó un gran suspiro y se estaba diciendo así mismo en voz alta:

Como una flor de loto,

Como una noche de abril,

Como el despertar de mi canto

Y mi alma estando en ti…

El pelirrojo le resulto extraño, jamás la había escuchado recitar un poema, se imagino que estaría pensando en algo, o más bien, en alguien… se sintió un tanto desilusionado, a la vez su pecho le gritaba que tenía que matar a quien se estuviese robando aquellos suspiros de su pequeña asistente, pero al momento que se dio la vuelta casi para irse escucho decir a la chica:

-Mi querido pelirrojo, esos ojos… tus ojos aguamarina, tu mirada penetrante y tu voz firme…. Gaara-Sensei, pero que cosas digo (soltó una pequeña risa) tu eres mi maestro y yo tu simple alumna, aunque pensándolo bien, ahora eres el Kazekage de Suna, eres una persona importante y yo… solo soy tu simple asistente… debería considerarse un castigo o más bien un pecada amarte tanto, por qué? Porque es que tu provocas todos estos sentimientos en mi?

El chico de inmediato volteo hacia donde estaba la chica, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, una extraña sonrisa en forma de triunfo se dibujo en sus labios, no sabía porque, pero al saber que era de el de quien la chica hablaba una extraña felicidad le lleno el pecho y ya no se sentía el mismo despiadado que una vez había sido a pesar de que fuera un demonio, con ella se sentía diferente, se acerco lentamente a la chica quedando al lado de ella, se sentó y de la misma manera contemplo las estrellas hasta que rompió ese incomodo silencio diciéndole:

-Dime… es verdad?

La chica no podía creerlo! El estaba ahí! A su lado, y no solo eso, la había escuchado, había escuchado todo lo que había dicho

-Se..Sensei!

-Dime… es verdad todo lo que dijiste? Yo soy quien provoca esos sentimientos en ti? Tu chico pelirrojo? – Pero no bajo la mirada hacia ella, seguía contemplando aquellos cristales en el cielo mientras esperaba una respuesta de parte de la castaña.

-Es…es verdad… es que… tu me… tu me… gustas… Sensei…y yo… yo te amo… (las mejillas de la chica estaban que ardían, pero sabía que no tenia caso ocultarlo más, el lo sabía, ahora solo le quedaba esperar alguna respuesta del Kazekage, una negación tal vez, o quizás simplemente se alejaría de ella, que era lo que la chica temía)

Un incomodo silencio se apodero en ese momento de la situación, ninguno de los dos decía nada, la chica solo esperaba una respuesta, pero al notar que su acompañante no cedería a esta, ella solo se levanto de golpe

-Lo siento… jamás debí haber dicho esto.. Por favor… olvídalo (unos cristales de agua recorrían sus mejillas y se dispuso a dar media vuelta, justo cuando se iba a echar a correr sintió como unas manos la sujetaban por los hombros con delicadeza atrayéndola hacia el)

El chico pelirrojo se acerco a su oído y casi en un susurro le dijo:

-Tú también… provocas un extraño sentimiento en mí…

La chica no podía creer lo que oía, era verdad? O estaba soñando? Su respiración la sentía agitada y su corazón casi le dejaba de latir de tal impresión, pero no le dio ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió que el Kazekage la había volteado hacia donde estaba el y sujetaba uno de sus mechones de cabello con una mano, y con la otra le tomo de la barbilla y le dijo:

-Por cierto… yo también te amo…

Para después depositar un tierno beso en aquellos delicados labios, la chica le siguió la corriente impulsada por lo que su corazón le gritaba que hiciera, con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del pelirrojo apegándolo más a él haciendo que aquel beso se intensificara a un mas pero tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno, ambos se miraron con dulzura a los ojos, el chico pelirrojo la sujetaba de la cintura, no quería dejarla ir, mientras la chica castaña se abrazo con fuerza hacia el recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico; duraron así durante varios minutos más, pero llego un momento en que tuvieron que separarse para quedar frente a frente que ahora su tez había cambiado la de ambos de un color pálido a un carmín encendido.

Ambos no dejaban de verse con dulzura, con aquella ternura que se provocaban uno al otro… con tanto amor….

Pero decidieron entrar al salón donde se celebraba aquella reunión ya que al parecer el hermano del pelirrojo los estaba buscando a los dos

-Donde estaban? (les preguntaba cierto chico castaño al verlos entrar juntos a la fiesta)

-Para que nos buscas? (Le contestaba rápidamente el chico pelirrojo con otra pregunta)

-Nada mas quería saber es que el consejo de ancianos te ha estado buscando para felicitarte a ti y a …(diciendo esto último fijando la mirada en la chica) que por cierto, tenemos invitados de Konoha, seguro tu los recuerdas no hermanito?

Con esta pregunto el hermano menor se imaginaba que se trataba de un chico de cabellos dorados al oír que desde lo lejos alguien gritaba…

-…Aquí estamos-ttebayo!

-Naruto… que sorpresa (contesto el pelirrojo)

-Ahh… mira que tú en menos de un santiamén te haces Kage y yo que es mi sueño ni a los talones te llego

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás

-Claro! Soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo Hokage-ttebayo!

-Baka! (una chica pelirrosa hacia la aparición mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza) Gomme… Kazekage-Sama, es que este retrasado no sabe comportarse (dirigiéndose a Naruto)

-Sakura-Chan eso me dolió (mientras dejaba salir unos chillidos del dolor que le había provocado el golpe de su amiga)

-Nada mas vinieron ustedes dos? (preguntaba extrañado el nuevo Kage)

-Sí, lo que pasa es que la vieja nos dijo que hoy seria tu nombramiento de Kage y le dije que si podía venir a felicitarte, que por lo que veo llegamos algo tarde pero es que Sakura-Chan tenía cosas que hacer antes de venir

-Muchas gracias Naruto –Esto fue lo único que menciono ya que estaba un poco confundido por la llegada de los Shinobis de Konoha

-Y dime, quien es esta chica que está contigo –haciendo una seña refiriéndose a la chica castaña….

-Ella es mi nueva asistente

En ese momento la chica lo miro un tanto desilusionada, no había tenido el valor de decir que prácticamente era su pareja aunque ella entendía la situación, después de todo, había sido muy repentino todo y aparte por el cargo que tenia sabia que les resultaría muy difícil llevar una relación así en esos momentos, aparte de que cuando la beso jamás le dijo que si quería ser su novia o algo por el estilo

-A pero si eres muy bonita y muy joven –Dijo Sakura

-Si, así hasta me dan más ganas de ser Hokage –En esos momentos Naruto soltó una risa picara

-A que te refieres –Pregunto el pelirrojo algo confundido

-Tú sabes… teniendo una asistente tan mona como la tuya… hay que envidia! Ya quiero ser Hokage!

-Naruto pero si te la pasas quejando nunca lo serás, tienes que poner más de tu parte y dejar de ser un baka –Renegaba la chica pelirrosa

En esos momentos Naruto se había acercado a la chica castaña tomándola de la barbilla para preguntarle..

-Y dime… cómo te llamas preciosa

La chica simplemente se limito a sonrojarse y cierto chico de ojos aguamarina estaba más que furioso, al ver tal situación jalo a la chica de la mano y les dijo a sus amigos de Konoha que había olvidado que el consejo quería hablar con ellos y que era urgente así que los vería luego para después alejarse de ese lugartomando de la mano a su asistente.

-Quien se cree que es para haberte tomado de esa manera?! –Empezaba a renegar el Kazekage

-Ka-Kazakege-Sama (la chica estaba más que roja ante tal situación, al parecer sabia que el Kazekage estaba furioso que por cierto parece que la chica llego a disfrutar de eso porque sabía que estaba celoso de ella y eso deba a demostrar que la queria)

Cerré la libreta por un momento

-Dime Matsuri… te está gustando la historia?

-Sí, es muy interesante Kazekage-Sama, pero más interesante es saber que Gaara el personaje de la historia es Kage igual que usted! pero dígame por qué me la cuenta?

-Es que…. (Abrí la libreta en la primera pagina y leí en voz baja lo que estaba escrito en la primera hoja y dije) es para hacerte recordar….

-ah? –Matsuri estaba realmente confundida ante mis palabras, no sabía que pensar o cómo reaccionar, se quedo un rato sumergida en sus pensamientos pero después me dijo que si podía continuar leyéndole, yo solamente asentí con la cabeza y volví a abrir la libreta donde me había quedado para seguir con la historia, la trágica historia de amor de un shinobi y una kunoichi….

-En verdad como pudo tomarte de esa manera como si nada?!

-Kazekage-Sama… no se preocupe, de todos modos, usted sabe que yo… que yo lo amo a usted

-Creo que aquí en estos momentos están de más palabras como Usted o el Sama no crees?

-Discúlpeme pero aun no me acostumbro, además que dirá la gente si me escucha hablándole como si nada?

-Tienes razón, aunque… no debería importarme lo que digan… o sí? –El pelirrojo tomo de la cintura a la chica castaña y sin pensarlo ni un segundo junto sus labios con los de ella, en verdad había cambiado mucho pero sabía que todo se lo debía a ella, después de todo siempre había sido ella quien estaba a su lado en todas las situaciones que se les presentara.

Las miradas se posaron sobre ellos en ese momento, la castaña estaba más que avergonzada, sentía la mirada de todas las personas sobre ella, sentía como se posaban sobre su cuerpo, pero por alguna razón le siguió al Kazekage la corriente y se dejo llevar por él y no por el "qué dirán?" aunque por otra parte estaban los hermanos, Kankuro y Temari que al ver tal situación no les gusto del todo, después de todo sabían la vida de la nueva asistente de su hermano, sus padres… muertos en una guerra ninja, quedando ella sola en el mundo sin el cuidado de nadie, siendo de clase media comparada a lo que habían sido ellos siempre ya que el padre de estos, había sido el antiguo Kazekage, y ahora, siendo su hermano el 5to Kazekage, teniendo un puesto tan alto, por que habría de rebajarse hasta la clase media? Y más con ella siendo una chica sin familia… sin nada en la vida más que la suya misma… No permitirían que su hermano anduviese con esa chica, por otro lado, Naruto y Sakura habían sido al igual testigos de tal acto, que tampoco les agrado del todo…

-Demasiado bueno para ser verdad eh Naruto? Porque razón se haría su asistente si no por ser su novia?

-Mmmm… no lo sé pero no estuvo bien que la haya presentado como tal si se supone que es su novia no crees Sakura-Chan?

-Lo único que creo es que estas celoso porque al parecer te había interesado esa chica no es así?

-Y que hay de ti? Si nos tardamos en llegar estoy seguro de que fue porque te arreglaste tanto para que Gaara se fijara en ti, aunque no contábamos con esta situación

-Bien no te lo negare… es cierto, pero… aun no se ah terminado esto, tenemos una oportunidad, no sé si tú quieras pero yo pienso aprovecharla

-No cabe duda de que por algo me había enamorado de ti Sakura-Chan, aunque tu atracción por Gaara fue mayor que por mí

-No bromees Naruto tu eres mi amigo y solo puedo verte como tal

-Lo sé, por eso estoy decidido a quedarme con aquella chica –E inmediatamente volteo para ver a la castaña la cual ya se había separado del pelirrojo por falta de oxigeno.

-Kazekage…Sama –Le decía la chica casi sin aire por lo intenso que había sido su beso

-No estoy dispuesto a perderte por nada del mundo ahora que se que tu amor me es correspondido….

La multitud los miraba asombrados ya que después de todo no podían pensar como había ocurrido aquello puesto que ahora tenían nuevos puestos y además de que está de por medio que un Shinobi jamás debe de mostrar sus sentimientos ante ninguna circunstancia pero cambiaron su expresión por unas cálidas sonrisas y unos cuantos aplausos que hicieron que el consejo de ancianos se acercaran a ellos ahora no solamente a felicitarlos por sus nuevos puestos, si no por lo que al parecer seria el comienzo de una nueva relación.

Así pasó la noche entre aplausos, bailes, risas de la gente de Suna, en fin, festejando a los nuevos responsables del cuidado de su país y de ellos mismos, los chicos enamorados se veían felices y aunque ya era de madrugada siendo las 2:00 am, Gaara se ofreció llevar a Matsuri a su casa puesto que no quería que se fuera sola y tendría pendiente de si algo llegase a sucederle, pero no podía dejar a Naruto y a Sakura ahí solos así como así, por eso les sugirió que se fueran con Temari y Kankuro pero ellos se negaron y le dijeron que lo acompañarían a ir a dejar a Matsuri a su casa, beneficio para Naruto al saber donde vivía y por Sakura para no dejarlos solos disfrutando de lo que quedaba de aquella madrugada.

-Ya mero llegamos?

-Naruto cállate ni siquiera hemos caminado más de 2 cuadras y ya quieres que lleguemos?! –Le reclamaba Sakura a Naruto

-Lo sé Sakura-Chan pero es que aquí en Suna todo se me hace igual, las calles, las casas, que hasta parece como si ya hubiésemos caminado bastante!

-Naruto… Konoha es muy diferente a como es aquí?

-Claro Matsuri! Aquí de día hace mucho calor y de noche mucho frio, en Konoha el clima es templado, deberías ir a visitarnos-ttebayo!….

Pero no siguió hablando puesto que sintió una mirada fría que recorría su cuerpo y como asintió, era Gaara quien lo observaba algo.. celoso?

-Pero claro! También Gaara, el ya ah ido y seria grandioso que ambos nos visitaran que por cierto felicidades! Nos hubieses dicho que eran pareja, así nos hubiésemos evitado problemas jeje –Le decía al chico mientras miraba a Matsuri

-Acabábamos de hablar, fue por eso que no te dije nada Naruto

-No te preocupes Gaara solo quiero arreglar las cosas no quiero que haya malentendidos si? Además… que no somos amigos? –La mirada de Naruto era confundible, Gaara la había sentido como algo sincero pero Naruto dentro de el reía para sí mismo como fingiendo aquello solo para confundir al pelirrojo y parece que lo había logrado en ese momento

-Claro… discúlpame no quise verme algo agresivo pero por un momento sentí que te gustaba Matsuri

-No como crees, es cierto te dije que tenias suerte al tener a una chica tan bonita por asistente, seria mentira decirte que es fea no crees?, además yo solo lo decía porque ya me conoces soy un bromista-ttebayo!

-Naruto eres un baka, por eso te malinterpretan!

-Lo siento, gomme ya me disculpe jeje, bueno cambiando de tema… -Parecía que el chico güero tenía un plan puesto que volteo a ver a la chica pelirrosa guiñándole el ojo para que le siguiera la corriente..

-En verdad si que es muy frio aquí en Suna, Sakura-Chan no tienes frio? –Le pregunto Naruto

-Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto, no creí que hubiese tanto frio aquí, había escuchado que lo hacía pero no imagine que tanto, creo que si me hubiese ido con los hermanos del Kazekage-Sama…

-Todo está bien? –Pregunto ingenuo el pelirrojo mientras veía a Sakura, -Si quieres puedo llevarte a mi casa, ahí pueden quedarse mientras tengan su estancia aquí, bueno después de dejar a Matsuri en casa –Decía esto mientras sujetaba la mano de su ex alumna con fuerza mientras la miraba

-Gaara-Sama, creo que si Sakura-San tiene mucho frio sería mejor que la dejase a ella primero en casa ya que puede resfriarse

-Pero no quiero que te vayas sola a casa es peligroso y mas a estas horas

-No te preocupes Gaara yo puedo llevarla si quieres, dices que no está muy lejos no? Es que como no sé dónde vives, si no me llevaría a Sakura

-Estás seguro –En esos momentos la voz del pelirrojo sonaba algo dudosa pero después de todo Naruto lo había dicho, eran amigos no? Asi que le tomo la palabra

-Está bien, Matsuri te guiara donde es, te la encargo por favor

-Claro, confía en mí-ttebayo! La cuidare si es posible hasta con mi vida, después de todo es una persona importante para ti no es así? Y como tu eres mi amigo no me gustaría verte triste de nuevo si algo le pasara a Matsuri

-Tienes razón Naruto… gracias –La voz del Kazekage parecía estar más tranquilo ante estas palabras, tal vez estaba equivocado y estaba exagerando mucho en cuanto a los celos que sentía, así que soltó la mano de Matsuri, se acerco a su cara y le dio un dulce beso en los labios

-Nos vemos mañana… Matsuri

-Si… Sensei, hasta mañana, hasta mañana Sakura-San que descanse!

-Gracias Matsuri igualmente

Se separaron en parejas, Gaara cambiaba de dirección hacia su casa junto con Sakura y se marcharon mientras que Naruto y Matsuri tenían el mismo rumbo, llegaron pronto puesto que no faltaban muchas cuadras, pero en el camino Naruto no paraba de hablarle a la castaña para mantenerla divertida con alguna de sus aventuras en donde él era el héroe; por otra parte Gaara no hablaba de nada con Sakura ya que sentía que no había la necesidad puesto que no tenía nada que platicar y menos con ella, pero para Sakura le parecía aburrido estar con alguien sin decir nada y para tratar de llamar su atención le platicaba cosas de Konoha, su aldea, y batallas que había tenido con ninjas de otras aldeas usando su ninjutsu medico, eso sí sorprendió al pelirrojo puesto que desde que la conocía ella no era muy fuerte en las batallas y siempre estaba por debajo de Naruto, pero solo seguía escuchando atento sin dar alguna expresión en su rostro.

-Es aquí Naruto-San –Le decía la chica castaña a Naruto señalando su casa para indicarle que habían llegado

-Aquí es donde vives? Es una casa muy grande y muy bonita

-Gustar pasar?

-Claro! Pero solo un rato vale?

-Si está bien

Una vez que la castaña dijo esto abrió la puerta e invito a pasar a Naruto, este se sentó en la sala y observaba a su alrededor, la casa no era muy grande en realidad pero como todo estaba silencioso y parecía ser que no había nadie más allí le parecía un poco más amplia

-Dime, vives tu sola? –Le pregunto el rubio

-Sí, veras mis padres murieron en una batalla ninja hace tiempo cuando yo era más pequeña

-Cuando eras más pequeña? Pero si eres pequeña aun, ósea que desde niña te has criado tu sola?

-Si –En esos momentos Matsuri reflejo una gran tristeza en su mirada recordando a sus padres cuando murieron enfrente de sus ojos

-Te entiendo… -Fue lo único que dijo y para cuando Matsuri se dio cuenta de lo que le decía, este ya estaba abrazándola y posando sus manos sobre la cintura de ella

-Na-Naruto-San….

-Tranquila todo está bien, yo también te entiendo, después de todo yo también eh vivido solo desde que nací y no tengo a nadie en el mundo, se siente mal cierto? Aunque bueno tú en realidad tienes a alguien, tienes a Gaara….

-Naruto, tú no estás solo, también… también me tienes a mí, yo quiero… yo quiero ser tu amiga y convertirme en una persona importante para ti –En esos momentos la castaña se separo un poco de el dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa para después volverlo a abrazar a lo que el chico correspondió perfectamente apegándola más hacia él, pero Matsuri lo veía como una muestra de cariño de amigos, no imaginaba que él quisiera algo más que eso…

…Mientras tanto Gaara llego a su casa con Sakura y la invito a pasar, al parecer sus hermanos ya estaban acostados pero como la casa donde vivían era muy grande y tenía varias habitaciones un poco apartadas de la sala de entrada, en especial las de Temari y Kankuro, no escuchaban nada por la misma distancia.

-Aquí es donde viven usted y sus hermanos Kazekage-Sama?

-Sí, desde pequeños Kankuro y Temari han vivido aquí ya que mi padre era el 4to Kazekage, ahora que yo soy el 5to también me eh venido a vivir aquí

-Quiere decir que… usted no vivía aquí de pequeño cuando estaba su padre a cargo de la aldea?

-No, yo vivía con mi tío porque mi padre me había dejado a su cuidado, pero ahora tengo que vivir aquí

-Ya veo… disculpe que sea tan entrometida pero después de todo, Naruto contagia –La pelirrosa soltó una pequeña risa en ese momento

-Ya lo creo, apropósito, ya se tardo un poco, y no faltaba mucho para que llegara a casa de Matsuri, me pregunto si se habrá perdido, después de todo no sabe donde vivo

-No se preocupe, seguro Matsuri le ha de haber dicho por donde estamos, además conociéndolo apuesto a que fue a comer un ramen de por aquí

-A estas horas?

-Es que no lo conoce Kazekage-Sama, el va a comer a el ramen de Ichiraku a todas horas jaja

-Aun así es muy temprano, mejor iré a buscarlo tu espérame aquí

Pareciera que la pelirrosa no quisiera que se fuese y no iba a dejar que se fuera así como así, era su oportunidad para conquistar al pelirrojo y tenía que hacerlo, no solo para que no estuviese con la castaña, si no porque si ella se quedaba con Gaara, Naruto tendría todas las de ganar para quedarse con Matsuri.

-Espere! –Le grito la Sakura al ver que el pelirrojo estaba a punto de salir e inmediatamente fue corriendo hacia él, este, al sentir que lo había llamado dio la vuelta para quedar enfrente de ella pero Sakura al parecer había tropezado "accidentalmente" haciendo que chocara con el pelirrojo, este cállese al suelo y ella encima de él. Para evitar que ambos se golpearan al caer al piso, el pelirrojo uso el poder con el que controlaba la arena para esparcir un poco de esta casi al ras del piso mientras que con sus manos rodeaba la cintura de la joven kunoichi pegándola hacia este, Sakura cerró los ojos y se abrazo fuertemente de Gaara al ver que este rodeaba su cuerpo, mientras que Gaara solamente sentía como unas delicadas manos lo rodeaban a el de igual forma.

Cuando sintieron que ya habían caído contra la arena del chico, Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada extrañada de lo que había pasado, además de que estaban muy juntos y seguían abrazados, la distancia que había entre ellos era realmente corta y ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus rostros, Sakura no desaprovecho el momento y fingió como desmayarse aunque en realidad lo había hecho apropósito pero en esos momentos Gaara no lo noto, en el momento de que un rubor aparecía en la cara de Sakura, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y se agacho hacia la cara del pelirrojo haciendo que sus labios chocaran contra los de él y cerraba completamente sus ojos.

El pelirrojo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… lo estaba besando! O peor aun… estaba engañando a Matsuri! Y no porque él quisiera pero había sido tan repentino que en esos momentos sintió tan cálido el beso que le correspondió a Sakura, algo dentro de Gaara le decía que lo hiciera, él sabía que estaba mal, pero estaba siendo impulsado por algo en su interior, tal vez… por un demonio, él pensaba que estaba desmayada, pero ella sentía como su beso era correspondido y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras sentía que las manos del pelirrojo se aferraban a su cintura cada vez mas fuerte.

-Espere Kazekage-Sama!

-Que pasa Matsuri? –Le dije y cerré la libreta un poco

-Eso significa… que en verdad la estaba engañando…y peor aun… no la amaba en verdad?

-Te equivocas… él en verdad la amaba… y de hecho…. –Agache la cabeza en ese momento y dije casi en un susurro.. –De hecho, la sigue amando…

-La… sigue… amando? A que se refiere Kazekage-Sama? –Voltee en ese momento y me encontré con una mirada un tanto curiosa por saber a lo que me refería.

-Nada, no es nada Matsuri, solo escucha lo que sigue, vale?

-De acuerdo!

-Bien pues…. (Abrí la libreta de nuevo)

Mientras tanto con Matsuri… Naruto ya se había separado de ella y le había agradecido por su apoyo, le dijo que ella igual contaría siempre con él para lo que fuese y se dispuso a retirarse de ahí.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, si no Gaara puede enfadarse –Le dijo a Matsuri con su voz un tanto divertido, Matsuri por su parte solo se sonrojo y le abrió la puerta

-Pero… entonces si sabes cómo llegar a la casa de Gaara-Sama?

-Claro, con una vez que me explicaras me basto, gracias-ttebayo!

-Soy yo la que debería agradecerte Naruto-San, ya que después de todo te ofreciste amablemente a traerme a mi casa

-No hay de que, bueno entonces me voy!

Parecía como si hubiese planeado todo pero Matsuri era más inocente que no noto nada, ya que justo cuando ella salió para despedirlo, Naruto había hecho una técnica de un clon suyo disfrazado de un chico que iba pasando empujando levemente a Matsuri; el rubio para hacerse una vez más el héroe de la historia agarro a la chica de la cintura pero fingió tropezarse con la cerca que había en casa de la chica y esta vez Matsuri fue la que termino abajo en el piso y el chico rubio encima de esta, pero para que no se lastimara con el encima de ella al caer, la abrazo fuertemente haciendo que sus brazos fueran los que sintieran la caída de ambos y no ella, la chica abrió los ojos y sintió los brazos de Naruto debajo de su cuerpo y los de ella agarrando la cabeza del chico para evitar que igual él se lastimara, Naruto simplemente fijo la mirada en ella, al parecer había quedado atónita, no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar porque estaban en una situación un tanto "comprometedora" puesto que el chico ahora deslizaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica, poniendo una mano sobre la cintura de esta y la otra sobre la pierna de la chica, el no paraba de mirarla a los ojos mientras la castaña se sonrojaba fuertemente y sentía que no podía separarse de él, o quizás no quería hacerlo?

Naruto acerco su cara lentamente a la de ella hasta que antes de que sus labios chocaran le dijo suavemente mientras los posaba sobre los de ella

-Se.. que dije que no me gustabas… pero creo que… me estoy enamorando…

Dicho esto termino de juntar sus labios con los de ella mientras la besaba dulcemente, Matsuri estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, estaba engañando a Gaara! Y ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos no podía engañarlo así porque si, pero los labios de Naruto se le hacían tan cálidos como los de su Sensei, que no podía dejar de probarlos aunque quisiera, siguió correspondiendo al beso y sus manos que se posaban sobre la cabeza del rubio se iban deslizando lentamente hasta su espalda mientras ambos intensificaban el beso…

-QUE?! NO LO PUEDO CREER RELAMENTE LA CHICA NO LO AMABA?! –Matsuri se había parado de repente y había dado un golpe contra la mesa

-Matsuri… cálmate la historia aun no termina, aparte… nos están viendo –Le dije para tratar de tranquilizarla al sentir que las miradas de la gente se posaban sobre nosotros puesto que donde estábamos tomándonos nuestra bebida había mucha gente.

-Go-gomme… -Fue lo único que la escuche decir en ese momento mientras rápidamente se sentaba en la mesa muy apenada por lo que acababa de hacer

-No te preocupes no es para tanto

-Lo lamento… es que… enserio no puedo creerlo, ambos se estaban engañando, y lo peor es que lo disfrutaban!

-Eso es lo que ellos creían, pero estaban equivocados, de verdad se amaban solo que fue un momento de confusión de parte de ambos.

-Lo entiendo, aunque lo que no entiendo es porque a esa chica de la historia le puso el nombre igual que a mí, y eso de no tener padres… se parece a mí

-Es que esta historia la hice conforme a algunas cosas de tu vida además de que es un regalo especial para ti

-Para…mi? Enserio?! Muchas gracias Kazekage-Sama!

-No agradezcas, mm… bueno creo que se hace tarde así que mejor te acompaño a tu casa vale?

-Sí pero… quiero saber qué pasa con la historia… por favor

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que la historia te la seguiré contando hasta terminarla… si?

-Está bien

-Ahora mejor te acompaño porque se hace tarde y no quiero que andes sola por las calles

-Sí, está bien

Mientras caminaba con Matsuri por las calles ella me iba contando algunas cosas sobre la historia de lo que le gustaba, lo que la ponía feliz y otros aspectos, yo solo la escuchaba y la miraba fijamente mientras ella sonreía y me decía todo lo que yo quería escuchar… y era su voz

-Así que porque no le da un final feliz a la historia Kazekage-Sama

-Porque aun no sé como terminara –Le dije algo dudoso

-Pero.. como es que no sabe como terminara?

-Es que aun no sé el final de esta historia

-Kazekage-Sama no me diga que no me contara el final?! –Me decía preocupada mientras se ponía enfrente de mi

-Pero claro que lo hare, solo que todavía no se en que vaya a terminar, supongo que ambos lo descubriremos en el transcurso de la historia

-Eso espero, en verdad quiero saber el final, no puedo esperar!

-Me alegra que te este gustando Matsuri, yo solo espero que el final sea feliz… es lo que más me gustaría

-Ya verá que si, no se preocupe!

-Gracias… -Fue lo único que le dije mientras me paraba enfrente de la casa de ella pues ya habíamos llegado

-Entonces…

-No te preocupes, ya te lo dije, pienso continuar con la historia si?

-Gracias Kazekage-Sama… -Cuando menos me lo espere estaba depositando un cálido beso sobre mi pálida mejilla que al momento de hacer contacto sus labios con mi piel, esta cambio de pálida por un pequeño rubor que Matsuri noto al instante

-Sabe… también se parece mucho al personaje de la historia ya que igual me lo imagino tan lindo como usted cuando se sonrojo por el beso de su alumna

Ahora ese pequeño rubor que tenía en las mejillas cambio por un sonrojo inevitable de mi parte que se expandía por toda mi cara y es que… era inevitable porque era ella… Matsuri.

-A-arigato, etto… mejor me voy ya

-Sí, gracias Kazekage-Sama

En eso me di la vuelta pero como seguía tan sorprendido por aquel beso en mi mejilla, como lo había hecho ya antes… cuando iba caminando me tropecé con algo que estaba en el suelo que solo sentí como había brincado un poco para evitar caer y darme la vuelta para ver qué era lo que casi provocaba una caída vergonzosa y era una pequeña cerca que en el momento dije en voz baja que por lo que creo Matsuri me alcanzo a oír

-Tal vez… él no se tropezó… apropósito –Pero seguía caminando sin darme la vuelta y sin decir nada más que… -Nos vemos mañana Matsuri!

-Ha-hai! –Fue lo que escuche por parte de ella seguido de un "él no se tropezó… apropósito" para irme enseguida antes de que me preguntara y dando la vuelta en la siguiente cuadra desapareciendo con mi arena.

***parte narrada por Matsuri***

-A que… se habrá referido con que "tal vez… él no se tropezó… apropósito", en esos momentos abrí los ojos a más no poder y recordé una parte de la historia

_Flash back!_

_"-Bien entonces nos veremos mañana para seguir con el entrenamiento –Le decía el pelirrojo con una voz fría y desinteresada_

_-Hai, a-arigato Sensei –No sabía si había sido por un simple impulso de parte de ella pero cuando menos lo sintió la chica le estaba dando un cálido beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo que este a su vez quedo atónito y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas_

_-Hasta mañana… sensei –Ella ya estaba entrando a su casa mientras que el chico seguía con la mirada perdida después de lo ocurrido_

_-Se acerco… demasiado, quedo poca… distancia entre nosotros –Se decía el mismo mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su mejilla tocándola con la yema de sus dedos suavemente, recordando que en ese momento se había sentido tan bien la piel de ella al choque con la suya._

_…El rubio para hacerse una vez más el héroe de la historia agarro a la chica de la cintura pero fingió tropezarse con la cerca que había en casa de la chica…"_

_Fin del Flash Back!_

-Imposible… no… como?... Kazekage-Sama siendo… -En eso abrí los ojos como plato y pensé: "Kazekage-Sama y Gaara-Sama… sería posible que…" –Cuando recordé que no sabía el verdadero nombre del kazekage-Sama me eche a correr hacia donde habia dado la vuelta puesto que solo habían pasado unos segundos y no iría muy lejos pero cuando me acerque a la esquina note una pequeña ráfaga de viento que movía unos granos de arena como si alguien hubiese estado allí y de repente hubiera desaparecido.

Regrese a mi casa pensando en lo que había sucedido hace un momento, como podría ser eso posible? No era una casualidad solamente, pero estaba intrigada al no saber el nombre del Kazekage-Sama aunque si lo recapacitaba bien… seria una grosería preguntárselo, que tal si me lo había dicho y se me olvido, después de todo, últimamente estoy que olvido todo y él se ofreció a ayudarme leyéndome aquella historia para hacer trabajar a mi mente, mejor esperare un poco, cuando menos me di cuenta ya era de noche, entre a mi casa y me recargue contra la puerta cayendo lentamente al suelo poniendo mis manos contra el suelo, todo estaba callado, nunca había habido nadie allí, estaba oscuro y sentía mi corazón latir acelerado en tan solo pensar que relación tenía el Kazekage-Sama con el chico pelirrojo del cuento, porque la chica tenía mi nombre y porque si se había inspirado en parte de mi vida había dicho todo eso de los ninjas de Konoha, cuando de repente me di cuenta de que estaba pensando en el, en el Kazekage! Y para aun mas estaba pensando en la historia cuando volvi a recordar…

_Flash Back!_

_Por su parte la chica, ya una vez que había entrado, cerró la puerta y se recargo contra esta dejándose caer lentamente y poniendo sus manos en el suelo, no había el menor ruido, las luces apagadas, ella estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, su respiración estaba agitada y la tez de su rostro había cambiado de pálida a un rojo encendido, se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación, en su cuarto se dispuso a prender una pequeña luz de su escritorio, tomo un papel y empezó a escribir un poema, ella sabía que gustaba de su Sensei, lo amaba… pero como había sido que en tan poco tiempo hubiera ocurrido eso?, estaba confundida y decidió escribir lo que sentía en esos momentos en un pedazo de hoja de papel_

_Fin del Flash Back!_

-Hizo exactamente lo que yo… se tiro al piso, no había nadie, su corazón (en esos momentos sujete mi pecho) y para colmo… pensaba en el, en el pelirrojo! En el pelirrojo que yo estoy pensando ahora! Pero… -Me pare acelerada y fue hacia mi recamara buscando un papel en el escritorio pero no había nada…

Lo sabia… era casualidad, aunque demasiada para mi gusto, mejor me iré a acostar, después de todo no existe tal papel y eso prueba que la historia del Kazekage-Sama… es solo una historia… -Me acosté y quede dormida profundamente mientras que….

***parte narrada por mi… Gaara***

-…Mientras que yo estoy aquí viendo la luna, sobre el tejado de mi casa… "_Toco su mejilla nuevamente donde aquella chica le había dado un beso, sintió que su cara ardía un poco_" –Con que.. toco su mejilla eh? Como yo?

Dije esto un tanto divertido mientras yo tocaba mi mejilla nuevamente y con la otra mano la metía en una de las bolsas de mi pantalón para sacar un papel con unas líneas escritas que leí entre pausas

-…Como una flor de loto

Como una noche de abril

Como el despertar de mi canto

Y mi alma estando en ti…

Baje el papel de mi vista y esta la volví hacia la luna, hacia aquellos cristales de vidrio en el cielo, pensando en ella, en mi ex alumna, mi asistente… en Matsuri.

-No es una simple historia Matsuri… es mi historia… nuestra historia!... recuerda….

Sujete el papel con fuerza entre mis manos y bajaba lentamente la vista mientras desaparecía con la arena y aparecía con la misma en mi habitación donde alguna vez… ella fue mía, donde aquella vez, por primera vez… la hice mía!, así es… había sido mía… y yo… había sido suyo…

****** To be continue XD******

_Que les pareció la historia? Les gusto? XD Jeje espero que sí, no hay nada mejor para comenzar el año que una historia no es así? Jeje, bueno espero haya sido de su agrado e igual hayan pasado feliz año nuevo!, dejen reviews por favor, actualizare pronto vale? mm... Les advierto, no soy muy buena para el lemmon ni cosas así ya que apenas empiezo y este será el primero aunque algo leve vale? (Inner:yo are que sea intenso ¬W¬) amm... XD jeje, espero les guste mi 2da historia! arigato & sayonara!_


	2. Volvi a sentir lo que habia olvidado

_Hola jeje perdón por el retraso pero ya está aquí la continuación, espero les agrade, esta vez es mas corta pero aun asi seguire espero y sea de su agrado_

_ADVERTENCIA:Lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad, los personajes son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto-Sama_

_**********_

-Me quede mirando mi habitación y recordé muchos de los momentos que había pasado con ella, imposible olvidar…. Bueno eso pensaba yo, pero no creo que fuese lo que pensaba ella... ahora lo que yo pienso es que debo estar loco para estar hablando solo en mi habitación

-Gaara? Estas aquí? .-Toco alguien a mi puerta-. ¿Puedo entrar?

-Adelante… Temari

-Uff! Hasta que llegas! ¿Donde estuviste todo el día? .-Me decía una rubia mientras entraba a mi habitación cruzándose de brazos como si exigiese saber una explicación del porque era que no me encontraba-. Te estuve buscando todo el día, ¡¿sabes cuánto trabajo tenemos en la oficina donde tú no has puesto ni un solo pie en toda la semana?!

-Imagino que mucho.-Fue lo único que le conteste desinteresadamente con un poco de aburrimiento

-¡¿ES TODO LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIR?!

-Si… no te alteres

-¿QUE NO ME ALTERE?, ¡¿QUE NO ME ALTERE?! GAARA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!!! ERES EL KAZEKAGE DE SUNA! ¡¿Y TUS RESPONSABILIDADES?!

-Te dije que no te alteres, mis responsabilidades las estoy cumpliendo

-¿En donde, en tus sueños?

-Sabes perfectamente que yo no tengo sueños, esos desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo… ahora se han vuelto pesadillas… pesadillas donde siempre esta _ella _y no precisamente soy yo quien está a su lado .-Baje la mirada con un poco de tristeza para evitar la de Temari, pero eso había sido imposible ya que esta se acerco a mi levantándome la barbilla para que mis ojos se cruzaran con los de ella.- Te-Temari .-Fue lo único que pude pronunciar, pues estaba algo nervioso y no esperaba que ella hiciera eso.

-Gaara… se que la extrañas y que tu solo quieres que te vuelva a recordar, pero debes de entender que no puedes forzar a una persona que recuerde algo que no quiere o que no puede.

-ESE NO ES EL PROBLEMA, ELLA PUEDE HACERLO Y LO QUIERE! YO LO SE! .-le conteste muy molesto alterándome y quitando su mano de mi barbilla, realmente no tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie y mucho menos tener conversaciones con alguno de mis hermanos si se trataba de ella.- Temari discúlpame, pero no estoy de humor para escucharte ahora.

-Gaara.., no quiero que pienses que no te apoyo, solamente que.. Como decírtelo, has descuidado tus obligaciones, no has dormido casi nada, te la pasas pensado en ella día y noche, y aun así.., ¿quieres que no me preocupe? ¿Que no me altere?, me preocupas, tu gente de Suna te necesita, tus hermanos te necesitamos, Yo te necesito...

-Temari, perdón.-Fue lo único que volví a pronunciar en seco y un poco más relajado-. Discúlpame, pero es que la necesito… sin ella….-Hice una pequeña pausa girando mi cabeza hacia el balcón de mi habitación que de alguna u otra manera, la vista de esta estaba dirigida hacia la casa de Matsuri.- sin ella no soy nadie, si por algo me sentía Kazekage era porque ella siempre estuvo a mi lado apoyándome y dándome ánimos, pero ahora que no lo hace, ya no me siento igual, no me siento seguro de dirigir a la aldea como debe de ser y si tan solo ella regresara a mi… yo… yo sería feliz, sería feliz aunque fuese una vez más…

-Gaara, solo quiero que sepas...-Pauso un poco en esos momentos y tomo un gran respiro, creo que realmente estaba preocupada por mi y solo quería apoyarme de alguna manera dándome unas palabras de consuelo.- …que esta vez ni Kankuro ni yo ni nadie nos interpondremos en tu decisión, a veces el pensar que por nuestra culpa ahora eres infeliz me hace sentir más culpable de que cuando te dejábamos solo de niño, espero y puedas perdonarnos, solo queríamos lo mejor para ti, y espero que esta vez puedas ser realmente feliz, te lo has ganado hermanito.

-Gracias.-Le dije mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, creo que en verdad ella y Kankuro están arrepentidos y esta vez solo quieren que sea feliz, en esos momentos reí un poco para mi mismo pensando en que les tomare la palabra.- Por cierto, no es que quiera abusar pero… ¿podrías cubrirme mañana en la oficina de nuevo? Es que voy a salir

Temari solo sonrió de manera dulce.-Esta bien hermanito.- Fue lo que me contesto, creo que no podía tener mejor hermana en estos momentos.-Pero…-. ¿O quizás si?-Habrá una celebración en Konoha dentro de 3 semanas y estaba pensando si… podrías mandarme a una misión una semana antes allá, que durara el suficiente tiempo para quedarme a dicha celebración, puedo ir?

-Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.-Bufe un tanto divertido.- Esta bien, creo que es lo justo, te lo mereces

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias Gaara!

En eso se escucho otra voz que provenía de la puerta de mi habitación, tenía un tono caprichoso de reclamación, claro solo podía ser…

-¿Qué? No es justo, ¡yo también quiero ir! ¿Por qué solo le darás permiso a Temari? Digo, después de todo, yo también te eh cubierto esta semana sabes.

-¿Y tú a que vas a ir… Kankuro?.-Le pregunte divertido con un tanto de interés mientras lo miraba esperando una respuesta por parte de este.

-Oye, soy un chico que al igual que tu puede divertirse de vez en cuando ¿no hermanito?.-Estaba cruzando la puerta-. Además –Coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza estirándolos un poco- Seria muy _problemático_ quedarse aquí aburrido, verdad, ¿Temari?

En esos momentos note que había sido una burla hacia nuestra hermana, pues esta ya estaba más que sonrojada, estaba completamente roja ante el comentario de Kankuro, creo que mi hermano sabía perfectamente cómo ponerla así con el simple hecho de pronunciar la palabra mágica, por así decirlo: _problemático_

-¡¿Y se puede saber tu para que quieres ir si no tienes a nadie a quien ver?! .-Eso no había sonado a una pregunta, sino más bien a una orden que apetecía a ser contestada.- Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, Tenten está interesada en el Hyuuga, ¿o es que acaso se trata de alguien más? Ya que por lo que tengo más que claro son pocas las chicas con las que hablas en Konoha

Bien, Temari lo había conseguido, creo que Kankuro no estaba bien, puesto que su cara tomo un color casi morado de lo enojado que estaba, se podría decir que casi se combina con la pintura que traía en el rostro de la cual está ya no se distinguía mucho, pero creo eso no era lo peor, si no que no iba a dejar su orgullo atrás, no podía dejar pasar por alto aquel comentario, iba a defender la poca dignidad que le quedaba en esos momentos.

-¿Acaso quieres apostar contra mi hermanita?, digo, porque yo podría enamorar más rápido a Tenten de lo que harías tu con el Nara, ya que creo que la última vez que vimos a ese vago, si mas no recuerdo estaba en una misión con Ino, la rubia, ¿te acuerdas de ella?.-Esto no iba a ninguna parte, no tenia coherencia, no para mí, y eso que por ser el menor debería ser el más inmaduro pero estaba más que claro que era el más maduro de los 3.- que por cierto, la llevaba cargando en brazos puesto que ella se había desmayado pero creo que el Nara lo estaba disfrutando ya que sus brazos iban muy aferrados al cuerpo de la kunoichi, en especial a sus piernas ¿no crees?

No necesitaba saber más en ese momento, Temari de seguro estaría más que furiosa y con muchos deseos de acecinar a Kankuro, yo no la detendría, de eso estaba seguro, creo que Kankuro se lo había ganado, se había pasado y todo por no dejar atrás su orgullo, ahora el que estaba destrozado sería el de mi hermana pero, ¿hay que saber cómo es ella? ¿Ahora debería ser yo el que apostaría que no se quedaría callada y correspondería a la apuesta de Kankuro? Seguro que ganaría dicha apuesta pero prefería no meterme y quedarme callado, no necesitaba más problemas, ¡claro que no!

-¡ACEPTO LA APUESTA HERMANITO! .-lo sabía, esto no podía empeorar ¿o sí? .-Y para hacerlo más interesante.. .-muy bien, si puede, y si que pudo.-En la semana que estemos ahí tenemos que enamorar a la que será nuestra pareja y si tu no lo logras antes de la celebración que habrá, ¡tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga!

-Oigan.-Intente interrumpirlos… esfuerzo en vano

-Acepto el reto hermana pero que te quede claro que serás tu la que perderá y si lo haces entonces serás tu la que hará todo lo que yo le diga!

-No creen que...

-Muy bien, ve preparándote porque tendrás que complacerme y sabes que tengo gustos son muy caprichosos

-Tal vez podrían arreglarlo de una mejor manara en vez de…

-Ja! Pues se ve que aun no conoces los míos hermanita, ya veremos y que gane el mejor, ¡ósea yo!

-Se están portando como unos tontos enfrente mío y así no van a solucionar nada ¿lo saben?

-Pues tu solo eres bueno con tus marionetas hermano, creo que a la única que podrías enamorar y ya a lo mucho seria a ¡Karasu!

-Porque siento que estoy siendo ignorado por ustedes dos.-Estaban colmando mi paciencia, digo, ellos siempre discuten por tonterías cosa a lo que ya me he acostumbrado pero tendría que recordarles que estaban en mi habitación y que ya era de madrugada como para que estuviesen discutiendo tan temprano?

-Oye no te metas con mis marionetas, ellas son grandiosas, no como esa cosa de metal con la que te echas aire en tu oficina cuando nadie te ve.

-Pues te diré que esa cosa de metal da más utilidad que tu marioneta Sanshōo ya que de que sirve que según tu aguante hasta una avalancha de rocas si su punto débil esta en el cuello

-Oye genial tal vez deberías revelarlo a todo el mundo para que si llegan a atacarme y me defiendo con ella sepan como vencerme

-Pero si todos saben su punto débil, no exageres Kankuro

-Haber dime quien lo sabe, yo que sepa nada mas tu, Gaara y yo

-Y Sasori

-El ya está muerto así que no vale

-Pero lo sabía y si él lo supo debe de haber más gente que lo sepa no crees?

-No la verdad no, Gaara apóyame y dile a Temari que yo tengo razón… Gaara?

Había sido demasiado tarde, yo ya estaba recostado en el piso entre dormido, la verdad escuchaba un poco sus voces pero no les iba a responder a ninguno de los dos, pensé en que si me hacia el dormido dejarían de discutir y se irían a dormir, aunque creo que ya me estaba ganando el sueño puesto que no entendía muy bien lo que me decían y mis ojos se cerraban aun cuando yo no quería que lo hicieran, lo único que pude sentir fue que mis hermanos tomaban mis brazos pasándolos por detrás de los cuellos de cada quien para llevarme a mi cama y recostarme, Temari me cobijo con mis sabanas y sentí como sus cálidos labios se posaban sobre una de mis mejillas mientras me decía .-Buenas noches hermanito.- mientras que Kankuro pasaba su mano por mi cabello revolviéndolo con fuerza, creo que esa era su manera de decir buenas noches o descansa Gaara, creo que ellos aun seguían conversando en mi habitación pues escuchaba sus voces aunque ya no distinguía lo que decían y mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse con fuerza, me di por vencido, esta vez deje que el sueño se apoderara de mi, después de todo, ya no había de que temer si dormía o no, ya no pasaría nada, bueno nada para la gente que me rodeaba pero para mí…

-Espero y Gaara duerma bien, sigue teniendo pesadillas

-Todos las tenemos, no hay problema

-Sí pero el las tiene con más frecuencia Kankuro, aparte no creo que te gustaría que todas tus pesadillas estuviesen relacionadas con _ella _donde lo único que ves es tu pasado una y otra vez repidiendose.

-_Ella_ te refieres a…

-¡A quien más cabezota!

-Oye solo decía, ¿ya quieres pelear de nuevo? No ves que Gaara está dormido o es que acaso ¿quieres despertarlo?

-mmm… Mat-Matsuri… no… me dejes… solo.

-Si seguimos así creo que si lo despertaremos, y de nuevo esta soñando con ella.

-Quisiera ayudarlo, no ha dormido casi nada, esta mas pálido que de costumbre, no come bien, ¿te diste cuenta que es más ligero de lo que ya era? Además… su mirada siempre expresa melancolía y soledad… como antes lo hacía.

-Lo único que me pregunto es que fue lo que hizo ella para provocar todo esto en Gaara, nadie lo había hecho, por nadie se preocupaba, ni por nosotros lo hacía, como fue que ella le puede causar todo esto y en tan poco tiempo.

-Tienes razón… pero la respuesta la tiene Gaara

-¿Gaara?-Gire para ver el rostro de mi hermano el cual ya hacia dormido pero me percate de algo...- ¿Amor?

-Sí, no te parece que el amor que siente Gaara hacia Matsuri ha provocado esos cambios en él?, es decir, el estaba feliz por tenerla a su lado… pero ahora que no la tiene, ¿no crees que el amor pudo haberle hecho eso?

-Mmm… nadie se enamora tan rápido

-Vamos Temari, eso dices y mira que a ti te llevo menos tiempo enamorarte del Nara, ¿no es así? .-Tenia un tono divertido en aquella pregunta, pues sabía que tenía razón pero no quería discutir mas en esos momentos, por eso me dirigí a la salida en cuanto termine de hablar con Temari

-¡Va! Tonterías Kankuro, ¡oye! Espérame también me voy.-Seguí su paso pero antes de llegar a donde está el esperándome en la puerta gire una vez más para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a mi hermanito, el cual estaba más que perdido en su sueño, parecía estar más tranquilo, lo último que le dije fue…-Buenas noches Gaara.- y salimos de su habitación tras cerrar lentamente la puerta.

-¿Mañana estará de nuevo con _ella_?

-Que pregunta Kankuro, como si no supieras, si, por eso lo cubriremos de nuevo, de acuerdo?

-Tsk, que injusto, como el no es el que tiene que distraer al consejo en las juntas por la notoria de sus faltas, pues para él es fácil decir.-Haciendo señas con los dedos-. "cúbranme" y luego tu lo consientes "si hermanito" y yo así de "Tsk" y luego tu…

-Kankuro cállate! Ya te entendí, pero es lo menos que podemos hacer, no te parece?

-Mmm… no estoy del todo de acuerdo pero en fin, todo sea por nuestro hermano

-Así es, bueno ¿mejor nos vamos a acostar si? Tengo mucho sueño

-Que descanses Temari, hasta mañana.

*************

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por toda la aldea, había sido una noche larga para Matsuri.

-Aahh… que bien dormí.-Empecé a levantarme con algo de pereza, estaba algo exhausta y había tenido un sueño muy extraño.- Me pregunto si…. Tonterías Matsuri reacciona.-Fue lo primero que me dije pegando mis manos contra mi cara.- Y pensar que soñé que la chica de la historia del Kazekage-Sama era yo y el era Gaara, que tonterías, tal vez no debería verlo tan seguido, aparte solo hago que descuide su trabajo por mi culpa, pero… de alguna manera, cuando estoy cerca de él me siento bien, me siento feliz, es con la única persona con la que siento conocerla tan bien, desde hace tiempo… tonterías Matsuri levántate ya! Hay muchas cosas que hacer y sigo acostada!.-Di un brinco de mi cama y me dirigí al espejo de mi habitación.- Mmmm, estoy despeinada, creo que eh bajado un poco de peso, pero que cosas digo si estoy hecha un desastre, tomare un baño, estoy segura de que volveré a ver al Kazekage-Sama.

*************

-Buenos días Gaara .-Me dijo una alegre kunoichi de cabellos rubios al verme entrar a la cocina.

-Buenos días Temari.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Mmm.. Algo.

- ¡Te prepare un rico desayuno!

Me quede un poco extrañado y me acerque al plato que sostenía Temari con una mano, observe lo que estaba sobre este, pan tostado, huevos con jamón y en la otra mano tenía una taza de café, sin duda el desayuno no tenía muy buen aspecto, Temari nunca había sido una gran cocinera, de hecho siempre su comida sabia mal, no tenia sabor, le faltaba sal o se le quemaba todo, pero ni Kankuro ni yo nos atrevíamos a reclamarle o quejarnos de su comida, ya que después de todo sabíamos que ella estaba dando lo mejor de sí para cuidarnos, desde que murió el cuarto Kazekage, nuestro padre, Temari siempre vio por el bien de nosotros, se esforzaba siempre en las misiones, trabajaba demasiado y por si fuera poco todavía llegaba a casa a preparar la comida, lavar la ropa, arreglar la casa, no es que Kankuro y yo no la ayudáramos, pero creo que nunca nos hemos considerado buenos amos de casa, lo que hacíamos era insignificante, si acaso recogíamos nuestra habitación y escombrábamos un poco pero en si Temari era la que siempre terminaba de ordenar todo, creo que sabia mas hacer quehacer que de comer, pero después de todo yo jamás lograba imaginarme frente a una estufa tratando de preparar algo, por eso creo que nunca me quejaba sobre lo que nuestra hermana hiciera, después de todo, lo hacía por nosotros, para nosotros.

-Temari.-Tome el plato y la taza de café que sostenía en sus manos -. Se ve delicioso.-Le dije dedicándole una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa-. Gracias.-y me dirigí a la mesa para comer lo que había preparado.- y Kankuro?

-Ya se fue, salió temprano, dijo que iba a preparar lo necesario para la junta de hoy con el consejo, así que le prepare a él su desayuno más temprano.

Baje la mirada dirigiéndola hacia mi plato.-Lo siento.- y fue lo único que le dije.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? ¿O es que no te gusto la comida? No tienes porque comerla Gaara no te preocupes.

-No es eso, si no que… por mi culpa ustedes están más ocupados de lo normal, tu tendrías que haberte ido hace un media hora y te quedaste para darme el desayuno, y Kankuro salió antes de lo normal y todo para cubrirme con el consejo, lo lamento, creo que no soy un buen Kazekage, peor aún, no soy un buen hermano.-Levante un poco la mirada pero me quede helado, sentía como unos brazos me rodeaban por completo, Temari… ¿me estaba abrazando?

-No digas eso, ¡eres el mejor Kage, y el mejor hermano de todos! Gaara no te sientas mal, ahora más que nunca tienes todo el derecho para querer ser feliz y buscar esa felicidad en _ella, _nosotros fuimos unos egoístas contigo, solo nos preocupábamos porque nosotros fuésemos felices y te dejamos solo todo el tiempo sin importarnos lo que sintieras, ahora tu deberías dejarnos solos y buscar tu felicidad para que veamos lo que se siente.

-Jamás haría eso.

-Lo sé, pero sería un buen escarmiento para nosotros, solo quiero que comprendas que ahora lo único que nos importa es que tu tengas esa felicidad que siempre te negamos y para eso te estamos ayudando, queremos que sientas lo que todos te negamos durante tanto tiempo y que seguramente Matsuri podrá darte.-Senti como se despegaba de mi y tocaba con delicadeza mi frente.- Amor Gaara, amor…

-Te-Temari .-No sabía cómo reaccionar, últimamente me quedaba sin habla y es que la verdad no esperaba de parte de mis hermanos aquellas muestras de cariño hacia mí, ¿como querían que reaccionara al sentir de parte de ellos un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla?, quizás no importaba que dijera si no lo que sintiera en aquellos momentos, Temari se separo por completo de mí y me sonrió de una manera tan dulce que me hizo tener que corresponderle.

-Ahora será mejor que te des prisa hermanito, no nos estamos esforzando para nada, mejor apresúrate a terminar de desayunar y ve con _ella, _seguro te está esperando.

-Sí, gracias Temari .-Termine de desayunar, me levante de mi asiento y me despedí de mi hermana.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación, me lave los dientes e intente peinarme un poco, lo ultimo había sido algo fallido, tenía el cabello muy rebelde y tratar de cepillarlo era un caos, salí apresuradamente por el balcón de mi habitación saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar a casa de Matsuri.

Toque el timbre pero no escuche nada, toque por segunda vez y nada.- Quizá siga dormida.- Gire la manecilla de la puerta y entre silenciosamente, mire a mi alrededor y todo estaba tal y como recordaba, nada había cambiado, me dirigí a la cocina pensando en que estaría preparando algo, pero no estaba allí, pase a la sala y tampoco estaba ahí, me gire para dar la vuelta pero algo llamo mi atención, había algo tirado debajo del sillón, me agache y trate de alcanzarlo con una de mis manos pero estaba algo retirado, moví un poco el sillón para poder coger el objeto y para mi sorpresa cuando lo alcance, era una fotografía mía y de Matsuri, nos estábamos besando, eso paso cuando…

-Laralala laralala

Me asuste un poco, creí que Matsuri no estaba en casa y torpemente solté la fotografía que estaba en un pequeño cuadro, al caer esta contra el piso el vidrio se estrello y unos cuantos pedazos se desprendieron de este, me agache para recogerlo pero…

-Tsk, rayos, me corte .-Mi dedo estaba sangrando, un pedazo del vidrio se había enterrado en mi dedo índice, olvide que desde que Shukaku ya no estaba dentro de mí el escudo ya no me protegía a pesar de que podía seguir utilizando la arena; deje el cuadro en el piso, se había caído de nuevo debajo del sillón pero esta vez mas salido y un poco más visible que cuando lo encontré, fui a la cocina a buscar una caja de banditas pero no había nada ni en la alacena .-Probablemente Matsuri tenga una bandita en su habitación-. Subí las escaleras imaginando que estaría en su cuarto cantando mientras se peinaba, toque a la puerta pero nadie respondió, gire un poco la perilla de la puerta y la entreabrí un poco para asomarme si estaba ahí, pero parecía que no había nadie, entre cuidadosamente cerrando la puerta tras de mi .-Creí que estaría aquí-. Me acerque hacia uno de los muebles que tenía en su cuarto y abrí un pequeño cajón que estaba hasta arriba y tire de él, en su interior había un cepillo, un listón rojo y una mascada amarrilla, exacto, era la misma mascada que usaba cuando yo era su maestro, seguí viendo en el segundo y en el tercer cajón pero no había ninguna bandita, solo encontré…-Un sostén-. Me sonroje al instante mientras lo veía con deleite, el tan solo recordarlo, pensar en aquella vez…

-Lalala Lalala

Gire y esta vez pude escuchar de donde provenía la dulce voz que cantaba, era la puerta del baño, .-¿Del baño?-. Matsuri estaría… gran error, Matsuri estaba bañándose, seguro que si me veía ahí pensaría que era un degenerado que intentaba espiarla mientras se bañaba, mas aun preguntaría que hacía en su casa y es que lo había olvidado por completo, yo entraba ahí cuando quería y me iba a la hora que quería, pero ahora no era lo mismo .-Idiota-. Como había olvidado que aquello había quedado atrás, si me veía ahí ahora seguro que me odiaría por el resto de mi vida y no quería eso, cerré de inmediato los cajones que había abierto y justo cuando me dispuse a salir de ahí la manija del baño se giro y el vapor empezó a escaparse por aquella puerta, me quede helado, ¿que debía hacer? Si desaparecía con la arena notaria que fui yo por lo de la ultima vez, si me escondía y me encontraba sin duda pensaría que abusaría de ella o que deseaba verla desnuda, aunque no sería la primera vez que la veía .-Idiota.- No era momento para pensar en eso, debía hacer algo y rápido .-Me arriesgare-. Camine lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta de la habitación.-Maldición-. Estaba justo al lado de la puerta del baño y para colmo divise que alguien estaba saliendo de esta, sin duda era ella, era Matsuri, al parecer aun no se daba cuenta de mi presencia pues el vapor había hecho que las siluetas de su habitación no lograran divisarse a simple vista .-Es mi oportunidad-. Camine más rápido y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir el vapor se estaba dispersando y vi más claramente a Matsuri que sostenía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo con la que cubría de este muy poco, se veía hermosa sin duda, me quede contemplándola que olvide que tenia que salir de ahí.

-Sera mejor que me de prisa, el Kazekage-Sama no tardara en llegar

-Ya estoy aquí…

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?! .-Matsuri retrocedió unos pasos hacia

Rayos.-Idiota-. Fue lo que me dije, había hablado en voz alta y sin duda me había escuchado, que importaba, de todos modos dudo que haya podido pasar desapercibido.

-¡¿Quien está ahí?! .-Volvió a preguntar mientras seguía retrocediendo pero el piso estaba algo mojado que pude ver ya más claramente que estaba resbalando.

-¡Aahh!

-Matsuri!

-Ka-Kazekage-Sama!

Por milésima vez,..-Idiota-. Estaba sosteniendo a Matsuri en mis brazos semi-desnuda de no ser por esa pequeña toalla que cubría su cuerpo, sin duda, me había descubierto, pero no podía dejar que resbalara y se golpeara contra el suelo, maldición ya no había remedio, solo me quedaba escuchar algo como "_Degenerado" ó "Pervertido de closets",_ bueno me lo tenía ganado, solo esperaba que no fuese a odiarme por esto el resto de su vida.

-Ga-Gaara-Sensei…

-Ma-Matsuri… -¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Matsuri me estaba llamando por mi nombre! Lo último que sentí fue como sus brazos pasaban detrás de mi cuello aferrándose a mí para después sentir como jalaba de este atrayéndome a sus labios, creo que todos llegamos a olvidar en ciertos momentos, en este caso yo, por un momento…

-Volví a sentir lo que había olvidado, Matsuri…

***********

_Chadan! Jeje perdón por haber tardado con la continuación pero es que uff! Jeje bueno espero les haya gustado fin! No como creen, esto va para largas créanme, aun falta mucho y espero me sigan apoyando a continuar con esta historia, dejen reviews y les prometo continuar pronto!, esperen el próximo capitulo!_


	3. A veces hay cosas que son mejor olvidar

_Hola, gracias por ser tolerantes, bueno aqui les dejo la conti espero les agrade y disfruten de esta y en verdad person por no haber podido actualizar antes, en fin, disfruten._

_Los personajes no me pretenecen a mi si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto-Sama_

_Las partes de POV son desde el punto de vista de Gaara y Matsuri de como ven ellos las historia, sin mas que decir, espero les agrade._

_*****_

-Ka-Kazekage-Sama?

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de algo que logro entristecerme demasiado… todo había sido una simple alucinación mía, Matsuri en verdad no me había llamado por mi nombre o haberme dicho sensei, y aunque pude sentir claramente los labios de ella rozando con los míos y sus brazos contra mi cuello, solo fue una simple alucinación, lo que si no lo fue, era que en verdad la estaba sosteniendo en mis brazos, sin duda iría a decirme degenerado o algo así, no sabia que contestarle, no sabia que decirle, eso si es que me lo permitía y no se ponía a gritar que un pervertido la estaba cargando, ¿esto podría empeorar?, tengo que dejar de decir eso porque, en realidad si podía, si podía empeorar y mucho, cuando por fin salí de mis pensamientos y entre en la realidad, en la cruel y triste realidad, me percate de que Matsuri me observaba aun sorprendida, estaba sonrojada, bastante sonrojada, sus labios estaban levemente separados, como si quisieran decirme algo pero no pudiesen de la sorpresa que le causaba verme allí y la verdad era que no la culpaba, después de todo… yo era solo un extraño para ella.

-Ka-Kazekage-Sama .-Volvió a llamarme.- ¿Que.. esta haciendo.. aquí?

La baje rápidamente con cautela, poniéndola sobre su cama me senté a un lado de ella, estaba avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir que ni siquiera veía la manera de darle directamente la cara, gire mi cabeza hacia el lado contrario y con un pequeño sonrojo fue que rompí aquel silencio tan incomodo que yo mismo había provocado en aquella habitación.

-Matsuri, discúlpame, por mas extraño que parezca te juro que no intentaba espiarte ni hacerte daño .-Vaya, que convencedor había sonado aquello.- Yo… solo quería verte, toque a la puerta y como no respondiste me tome la libertad de entrar imaginando que estarías aun dormida u ocupada en la cocina .-Muy bien, ahora pensaría que soy de esas personas que se meten a la casa de los demás sin importarle que respondan o no a la llamada de la puerta.- y como vi que no estabas en la planta de abajo… yo… estaba buscando una bandita porque me había cortado .-Levante mi dedo índice enseñándole la pequeña cortada que tenia, con la intención de que me creyera y viera que no le estaba mintiendo.- y como en la alacena no encontré nada…-Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, ¿Desde cuando la alacena era utilizada para poner en ella banditas? ¡¿Qué no para eso existía algo llamado botiquín de primeros auxilios?!.- imagine que en tu habitación tendrías alguna y como te escuche cantar… subí para verte.- Creo que ante este comentario las mejillas de Matsuri se tornaron de color carmesí muy intenso, era eso o estaba enferma y tenia fiebre, sin duda opte por la primera opción.- pero no imagine que estarías tomando una ducha, discúlpame por favor, será mejor que me vaya .-Estaba dispuesto a emprender la partida antes de que me hiciera mas preguntas pero note que algo me estaba deteniendo, y no era precisamente algo, sino alguien, era ella, Matsuri me estaba tomando de la manga de mi ropa, me gire hacia ella y vi como su cara estaba agachada, como si tratara de esconderla de mi, me sentí extrañado, pero me di cuenta del porque lo hacia, su rostro estaba de un color rojo un poco mas intenso de lo que ya había estado y sostenía con la mano que tenia libre la pequeña toalla que rodeaba su frágil cuerpo, temblaba, como si fuese a quebrarse, a derrumbarse por los nervios, me quede sin habla, y es que, si me lo preguntaban, aquella escena la encontraba divertida, y mas porque ella se veía tan dulce, tan linda, incluso tímida, muy tímida, me anime a tratar de decir algo, aunque no tuve mucho éxito puesto que Matsuri se había adelantado.

-Usted… usted dijo que se había lastimado, ¿no es cierto? .-Creo que hasta había olvidado que mi dedo seguía sangrando, después de todo lo que paso, eso era lo de menos, algo sin importancia .-¿Porque no… vamos por esa… bandita?.- Note lo ultimo divertido, seguro que era broma, después de que entro a su casa con esa tonta escusa aunque en parte cierta, realmente me había creído aunque fuese la verdad, bueno, después de todo aquella chica no era cualquiera, de esas que seguramente me hubiesen puesto una buena bofetada después de haberla visto semidesnuda, sin duda ella era diferente, ella era a quien amaba, ¿por que?, no lo sabia, talvez fue porque ella nunca me juzgo como un monstruo, porque nunca me tuvo miedo, por haber sido mi única alumna, aunque… talvez no fue por eso, talvez solo fue… por ser ella, por ser como era con los demás y como era conmigo, por no rendirse nunca en las misiones, a pesar de no salir totalmente ilesa, talvez con unos raspones, con unas cortadas, hasta inconsciente, pero siempre terminaba con una sonrisa, yo siempre me preguntaba como lo hacia, sonreír después de un duro trabajo, ¿le quedan fuerzas para forzar un poco mas a sus músculos y dibujar una mueca de felicidad en su rostro el cual ya era perfecto?, la respuesta era si, definitivamente por eso la amaba.

-Claro .-Fue lo que le conteste con una sonrisa de la que estoy seguro se percato de ella puesto que había levantado la mirada.

Se soltó de la manga de mi ropa aun con timidaza y fue a un cajón de su buró que estaba al lado de su cama, tiro de este y se quedo mirando fijamente el contenido que había dentro con cierto asombro, me preguntaba a mi mismo que era lo que tan interesante hubiese estado en aquel cajón como para quedarse mirando perdidamente dentro de este como si fuese lo mas interesante que había en el mundo, alzo su mirada dirigiéndola hacia mi con cara de duda y me llamo con interés como si quisiera saber algo .-¿Kazekage-Sama…?.- Pero por lo visto dudo en continuar lo que había comenzado puesto que hizo una pausa como reflexionando si debía seguir con lo que parecía una pregunta .-¿Pasa algo?.- Me atreví a preguntarle con interés a lo que ella solo me contesto con una sonrisa sacando una bandita del cajón y cerrándolo suavemente.

-Tiene un dibujo.- Me dijo sonriendo de forma agradable.

-¿Eh?.- ¿Hacia falta decir que yo era la persona con la que se entablaba una conversación corta y para colmo incomoda, de cierto modo?, no, no hacia falta, de ninguna manera.

-Si, la bandita… tiene un dibujo.- Me decía mientras se acercaba a mi con la famosa tira adhesiva la cual verdaderamente tenia un dibujo, un corazón rojo pequeño en el centro de esta, dándole una decoración _"linda"_ para cualquier chica e innecesaria para cualquier chico, en este mi caso.- El corazón es como una forma de hacer desaparecer el dolor que fue provocado por alguna lesión física.

-Si, así como el amor para curar una lesión sentimental.- Le dije mientras mi vista se enfocaba en el pequeño curita que Matsuri acababa enredar cuidadosamente sobre mi dedo.

Ante lo que dije ella enfoco directamente su mirada clavándola de una manera extraña sobre la mía, con cierta incredibilidad mi miraba correspondió a la suya como tratando de pedir una explicación de lo que pensaba, pero rápido esa mirada extraña cambio por una llena de dulzura y una amable sonrisa, me vi obligado a corresponderle, después de todo era imposible no hacerlo, pero mi sonrisa cambio pronto por una boca abierta casi de admiración, y es que Matsuri había levantado mi mano llevando suavemente mi dedo lastimado a sus labios, depositando sobre este, justo en el pequeño corazón que tenia, un pequeño pero calido beso del cual estoy seguro poder haber sentido en todo mi cuerpo, incluso… poder haberlo recordado.

-Matsuri…

-Creo que usted ha sufrido demasiado Kazekage-Sama, por eso se le nota triste cada vez que habla de amor, o del cuento que me lee, me gustaría poder sanar ese dolor aunque sea solo un poco.

-Y lo haces .-Le dije mientras que mi otra mano, la que estaba libre, pasaba con cautela sobre su cabello, rozando las puntas de mis dedos sobre las calidas mejillas de ella.

-Ka-Kazekage-Sama…

-No te preocupes, te puedo asegurar de que lo estas haciendo muy bien, gracias Matsuri.

-Me esforzare mas! Se lo prometo Sensei!

Después de esto, Matsuri se llevo rápidamente la mano a la boca, tapándola, como si con aquel acto fuese suficiente para que no la hubiese escuchado.

-¿Se-Sensei? .-¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O habría sido otra de esas alucinaciones como las que tuve hace un momento?

Matsuri se fue destapando la boca poco a poco, bajando la cabeza y jugando con sus dedos tímidamente, para después animarse a proseguir hablando.

-Lo… lo siento Kazekage-Sama, no se porque… pero es como si las palabras hubiesen salido solas de mi boca sin que yo quisiera, etto… como por reflejo, cuando alguien se lastima lo primero que hace es cubrirse la cara y no porque quiera, sino por reflejo, así paso… creo que después de lo que dijo, las palabras surgieron solas, como si lo que dijo esperara que yo contestara eso… ¿me entiende?

-Te… entiendo .-¿Reflejo? Como si lo que yo le preguntara tenía que ser aquella respuesta, ¿no?, este bien, eso fue lo que yo había entendido.

-Perdón, lo lamento de verdad, no se en que estaba pensando, que tonta soy, dirá que le estoy faltando al respeto… yo…

-Hazlo, no me molesta.

-¿Cómo?

-Que lo hagas, puedes hacerlo, llamarme de la forma que quieras.

-¡No! De ninguna manera, usted es el Kazekage, una persona tan importante como usted no puede ser llamado ni tratado como cualquier shinobi.

-¿Por qué no? Realmente yo también fui como cualquier shinobi que peleaba y tener el titulo de Kazekage no me hace muy diferente a los demás.

-Claro que lo es, porque usted representa la máxima autoridad en el país del viento, usted es quien protege la aldea, usted es… la persona mas… importante, para mi….

-Ma-Matsuri…-No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿yo era la persona más importante para Matsuri? ¿En verdad había dicho aquello?

-Kazekage-Sama es la persona mas importante para mi .-Reitero con un tono de completa seguridad mientras clavaba fuertemente su mirada sobre la mía llena de coraje y furia, jamás la había visto de aquella manera, la verdad estaba impactado, abriendo mis ojos a mas no poder, dejando que continuara .-Usted se preocupa por mi, me lee una historia muy linda, viene a verme a mi casa y me trata como nunca nadie me ha tratado en mi vida, de manera amable y respetuosa, por eso es que… ¡Usted es la persona mas importante para mi y tiene todo mi respeto! Es por eso, que no podría llamarlo de otra forma que no fuese expresándole mi gratitud y mi lealtad.

Realmente estaba sorprendido, ¿era aquella la misma Matsuri que había conocido?, no, había cambiado, realmente había cambiado, pero no creo que haya sido un cambio malo puesto que no me desagrado en lo absoluto, aunque tampoco estaba seguro en esos momentos de que hubiese sido de mi total agrado puesto que realmente me habría gustado que me llamara como ella quisiera para que la confianza entre nosotros se agrandara un poco mas, solo un poco, pero eso no importaba realmente, después de todo me había confesado que yo era la persona mas importante para ella y eso me había bastado, solo por unos breves momentos pensé que mi existencia era necesaria para alguien que no fuese mis hermanos, estaba feliz por aquello, tanto que creo que me deje llevar por el momento y mis brazos rodearon su débil cuerpo con desesperación.

-Gracias, gracias Matsuri.

-N-no, no hay de que… Kazekage-Sama.

-En verdad, gracias .-Me separe de ella después de un breve momento, en realidad me hubiese gustado no hacerlo pero era necesario .-Aun así-. Tome con una de mis manos ya libres la barbilla de Matsuri levantándola un poco para que sus ojos se enfocaran en los míos .-me gustaría que me trataras como tu amigo y no como tu líder, es por eso, que deseo que me llames de la manera que desees.

-Pero, Kazekage-Sama.

No la deje continuar puesto que ahora mi mano que había levantado su barbilla había soltado de esta suavemente poniendo solo enfrente de su rostro mi dedo índice, el que por cierto tenia aquella pequeña banda adhesiva, hice eso en señal de que parara .-Por favor-. Le dije casi en forma de suplica mientras retiraba mi mano la cual sin darme cuenta Matsuri sujeto con fuerza.

-Esta bien, si le digo .-Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras su mirada se clavaba sobre la bandita de mi dedo, justo en aquel pequeño corazón rojo, le tomo unos segundos para seguir, pero los suficientes para recapacitar lo que me quería decir .-¿Sensei?, se que no soy su alumna, pero, de alguna manera me siento identificada con usted por esta simple palabra.

-Claro .-Le dije firmemente-. Tiene que ser.

-¿Cómo? .-Me pregunto inmediatamente ante la respuesta que le di.

-Nada, discúlpame Matsuri, no es nada.

-Entonces….

-Esta bien, puedes llamarme así, si gustas.

-Gracias Kazekage-Digo, Sensei

Sin duda iba a llevarle un poco de tiempo que se acostumbrara a aquello, pero se que lo lograría, después de todo, no por nada era mi alumna, esta bien presumir un poco de vez en cuando de ello, me parecía algo divertido.

-Matsuri, vine por otra cosa, aparte de esto.

-¿Si?, diga, lo que sea esta bien, quiero decir, are cualquier cosa que me pida, ¿necesitaba algo Sensei?

Talvez estaba equivocado, no le llevaría mucho tiempo, ¿acaso ya lo había mencionado?, ¿que era porque ella era mi alumna?, creo que si, pero sin duda me gustaba elogiarme por aquello, si lo pensaba detenidamente era más o menos como: _divertido, _sin duda así lo encontraba yo.

-Si mira, veraz, lo que pasa es que he tenido trabajo que se me ha acomunado estos días y pensé que…

-No diga mas, lo lamento Sensei, es por mi culpa, por estar conmigo usted ha descuidado su trabajo y es su deber, lo lamento mucho, si hay algo que pueda hacer dígamelo por favor .-Se lo estaba tomando muy a pecho, aunque, pensándolo bien podía sacar provecho de esto, no es que yo fuese de esa clase de personas que se aprovechaba de los demás sin razón alguna, pero esto si la tenia, mas que eso, puede que hasta sirva de ayuda .-En verdad, si hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarlo, solo pídalo por favor.

-Mmm… ya que lo dices con tanta seguridad

-Por supuesto, ¡solo pídalo! .-O eso era mas como una orden o deseaba provocarme, por Kami, debía entender que era hombre, muy a pese de que tenga principios también tengo necesidades las cuales ella estaba tentando, por así decirlo.

-Esta bien Matsuri, creo que podrías ayudarme con algo ya que así me lo pides, veras, últimamente, la persona que me ayudaba con mi trabajo como mi asistente, se ha ido .-Tome un poco de aire y proseguí-. ¿Podrías ayudarme?, no suelo pedir esto a cualquier persona puesto que tiene que ser de mi total confianza y ser cuidadoso con la información que se maneja dentro de la oficina, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme a cubrir el puesto vacante?

-Si, después de todo yo soy la que ha provocado esto.

-Nada de eso, yo lo hice, porque quise.

-Sensei, gracias.

-Discúlpame si es que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, después de todo no debería forzarte a hacer algo como esto.

-¡Para nada! .-Me dijo de forma alegre con una bella sonrisa-. Le prometo esforzarme mucho, are lo que haga falta para poder acoplarme a lo que me indique y poder cubrir aquel puesto.

-Estoy seguro de que te será fácil hacerlo, después de todo no es muy difícil, solo que creo que consumiría muchas horas de tu tiempo libre.

-Esta bien no se preocupe, de todos modos me aburre estar sola tanto tiempo sin tener nada que hacer, es mas, estoy segura de que esto me sentara bien, además, yo estaba pensando en buscar un trabajo para poder mantener los gastos que requiero, se podría decir que ambos nos ayudamos, usted puede continuar con su trabajo mientras yo hago distintos deberes para mantenerme ocupada, creo que es algo así como el dicho que reza _"los_ _demonios con espadas"._

-Has dicho… ¿los demonios con espadas? .-No daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, pero era cierto.

-Si ya sabe, como una doble ventaja, en este caso porque ambos tenemos lo que queremos y…

-¿De donde sacaste eso Matsuri? .-Le pregunte de forma inquietante.

-¿Eh? Mmm, bueno yo, disculpe, no se si el significado lo utilice adecuadamente solo que…

-No, no es eso, me refiero que ¿donde escuchaste eso? .-Seguía sin creerlo.

-Etto, la verdad no lo se, solo se me vino a la mente, acaso, ¿es de importancia?

-Mucha .-Le dije mientras mis brazos rodeaban una vez mas su delicado cuerpo .-Gracias por estarlo intentando, realmente te estas esforzando.

-¿Intentarlo? .-Creo que sin duda no lograba entenderme, pero para mi era lo mejor en aquel momento, sabia que ella podía recordar si lo intentaba, y lo estaba haciendo, estoy seguro de que era porque podía hacerlo, no, no era por eso, era porque _quería_ hacerlo.

Realmente estaba feliz, pero eso no bastaba, en mi rostro había dibujado una pequeña pero estoy seguro de que era perfecta, tan solo una sonrisa, de la que me hubiese gustado que Matsuri se diera cuenta de ello, aunque creo que no pudo hacerlo puesto que sentí como temblaba bajo mis brazos .-¿Tienes frío?.- sentí como su cabeza la movía de forma suave pero repetitiva de arriba hacia abajo como en forma de asentimiento, y al darme cuenta de la razón aquella sonrisa la cambie de inmediato abriendo ligeramente mi boca y fue entonces cuando sentí como mi sangre hervía y se subía a mi cabeza dejando claramente visible sobre mi rostro un color rojizo encendido, y es que… ¿Cuándo fue la hora en que se me olvido que Matsuri seguía semidesnuda? ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado si estaba hablando con ella de frente?, no era un pervertido, mis ojos solamente se clavaban en aquel rostro angelical, estoy seguro de que fue por eso que mi vista no se percato de aquella circunstancia, era hombre, cierto, pero mas importante, era su amigo en aquellos momentos, algo mas en algunos otros, y la persona mas importante para ella, no le haría daño, no haría algo que ella no quisiera y que pudiese lastimarla, me separe rápidamente de ella aun con aquel color rojizo en mi cara, que por mas que quisiera desaparecerlo creo que solo lograba incrementarlo mas.

-¡Lo siento!, no me di cuenta, ¡perdón!

-No se preocupe .-Estaba de moda tener las mejillas sonrojadas o le había pegado mi color de la cara en aquel momento puesto que bajo la cabeza avergonzada con aquel lindo color carmín que la hacia verse hermosa, lindo en ella, patético en mi .-Además, Sensei, es calido .-¿Calido? Repetí para mi mismo mirándola con extrañeza .-Si, su pecho, es calido.

-Gra-Gracias .-Le dije desviando mi mirada hacia la puerta.- Deberías cambiarte, me retiro para que puedas hacerlo .-Me levante de su cama donde había permanecido sentado largo tiempo y me dirigí a la puerta, estaba apunto de salir cuando escuche su voz nuevamente.

-Esta bien, no hay problema, después de todo, Sensei no es un pervertido ¿cierto?

-Claro que no lo soy .-Me gire para reclamarle aquel comentario, después de todo me lo estaba repitiendo yo mismo todo el tiempo y ahora parecía que ella leía mi mente y me lo decía para provocarme .-Yo no soy ningún…-Ella… sin duda quería provocarme, cuando di la vuelta, solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior, un sujetador rosa pastel y unas pequeñas "braguitas" blancas que combinaban perfectamente con aquel color claro del sujetador, me quede perplejo y es que, era hermosa, una diosa, su cabello seguía húmedo, las gotas de agua escurrían sobre su rostros, deslizándose por su cuello, recorriendo su pecho, perdiéndose en su sostén y algunas de las que llegaban a salir de este, seguían recorriendo con lentitud su abdomen hasta llegar en la parte prohibida, y perderse por completo en su intimidad…_-Si Shukaku estuviese aquí, yo no estaría parado al lado de la puerta como idiota totalmente inmóvil, habría mas o menos, entrado en acción, por así decirlo ._-Fue lo que pensé mientras me daba cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente a mi_ "nueva alumna", _perdido entre sus curvas, buenas curvas, hasta que sentí nuevamente mi cara arder y talvez… algo mas, _allí abajo, _mientras Matsuri por su parte solo me miraba con una tímida sonrisa .-Rayos-. Volví a olvidar, esta vez, lo buena que era provocándome, pero debía calmarme, no era el momento, por lo que rápidamente me voltee hacia la puerta nuevamente, recargando mi brazo sobre esta y disculpándome de ser aquel idiota que se queda mirando cada detalle en una mujer, solo me disculpe de eso, de lo demás no tenia porque hacerlo, después de que me provoca de esa manera, no esperaba una disculpa por eso, ¿o si? Llegaba a concordar por un instante con _mi futuro cuñado, _las mujeres son problemáticas.

-Lo lamento, creí que seguías…-Peor aun, no pude continuar al sentir que mis piernas temblaban debajo de mi, y un hueco en mi estomago resonaba haciendo eco en la habitación, mis tripas rugían, tenia hambre y no precisamente de comida debo aclarar.

-Sensei, ¿tiene hambre?

-Mucha .-Dije en tono tentador del que estoy seguro Matsuri no se percato, si lo hubiese hecho, no me imagino que habría pasado.

-Debe ser porque ya es hora de que coma, ya paso de medio día, es la 1:30 pm .-¿Tanto me había tardado en su casa? Las horas pasaban volando sin duda-.

-No tengo hora de comer, casi siempre lo hago a cualquier hora, en la mañana, tarde y de preferencia hasta en la noche .-Cálmate, tienes que calmarte, sin duda ahora si te tomara de pervertido, aunque lógicamente a _eso_ me refería.

-Pero eso no esta bien Sensei, tiene que tener una hora especifica si no puede enfermarse.

Daba gracias de que Matsuri era muy inocente para entenderme.

-Sensei, porque no espera en la cocina en lo que termino de cambiarme, bajare a preparar algo rápidamente.

-Si, esta bien .-Salí de aquella habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi, me recargue pesadamente contra la pared mientras sumía mi cabeza entre mis piernas pensando detenidamente en lo que acababa de pasar .-Idiota-. Musite para mi mismo; me levante de nuevo y baje las escaleras para esperarla en la cocina, abrí la puerta de la alacena y saque de esta una sopa de pasta .-Estará bien, ¿spaghetti? .-La puse sobre la mesa y saque de un mueble una olla mediana, llenándola de agua y poniéndola sobre el fuego para esperar a que hirviera, saque la pasta de la bolsa donde estaba envuelta y la deje caer con sumo cuidado sobre el agua que empezaba a hervir.

_**Matsuri POV**_

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué hice? .-Me deje caer sobre mi cama con fastidio, no podía creer lo que había hecho, prácticamente había provocado al Kazekage .-El no es, una persona mas, es importante, otro hubiese sido estoy seguro de que me violaba, pero creo que me pase .-Me levante nuevamente de mi cama y me acerque a mi armario sacando de este una blusa verde y una falda morada, me agache para sacar igualmente unas sandalias cafés, cerré el armario con un portazo, aun seguía sin comprender porque había hecho aquello, pero es que últimamente mi cuerpo reaccionaba como por si solo, seguramente Sensei pensaría que soy una chica loca, esperen, ¿sensei? .-Waaa! como es que me acostumbre tan rápido a llamarlo así!, rayos .-Deje caer mi ropa sobre una silla que se encontraba en mi habitación para después acercarme a otro mueble que estaba en la misma, tire del segundo cajón y saque de este unas calcetas largas, las tome pero aun sintiendo que algo me hacia falta volví a tirar de otro de los cajones que tenia el mueble, había un cepillo, un listón rojo y… saque una pequeña mascada amarilla .-Perfecto-. Cerré el cajón y me coloque la mascada sobre mi cuello, me puse aquellas calcetas que traía en mi mano y casi me caigo tratando de ponérmelas .-Pudiéndome sentar en mi cama, me las quiero poner estando de pie .-Me acerque nuevamente a la silla y tome mi ropa, me vestí tan rápido como pude, estaba apunto de salir de mi habitación cuando recordé algo que había visto en el cajón del buró que estaba al lado de mi cama, me acerque con lentitud y algo indecisa .-Por favor Matsuri, es solo un buró .-Tire del cajón con cuidado mientras enfocaba mi vista dentro de este .-¿Por qué?-. Realmente lo que había visto hace un rato cuando saque la bandita no era el dibujo que tenia esta, sino que al lado de esta había otra banda, mucho mas grande que la telita adhesiva, esta era una banda diferente, también tenia un dibujo sobre esta, era el símbolo de la aldea, .-Pero, ¿Por qué?.- Tome la banda entre mis manos cuidadosamente, aquel metal donde estaba el símbolo era muy brillante, como un espejo, podía ver claramente mi reflejo .-¿Por qué yo tengo algo como esto? Tengo entendido que estas bandas las portan los ninjas para ser identificados de que país son pero… acaso cuando me estaba bañando Kazekage-Sama ¿puso esto aquí? ¿me la habrá regalado? .-Tire de la mascada que me había colocado en el cuello y la deje sobre la cama mientras colocaba la banda en mi cuello, me mire en el espejo, me gustaba, se que no tenia los mejores gustos para vestir pero, la mascada me hacia ver diferente, especial talvez .-Me gusta-. Sonreí y Salí rápidamente de mi cuarto bajando a toda prisa las escaleras, me gire en el pasillo para ir hacia la cocina y me encontré a Sensei con la cabeza gacha, terminando de poner los cubiertos sobre la mesa, la comida estaba lista, había hecho spaghetti.

-Lo siento, le dije que yo prepararía la comida y lo ha hecho usted solo, aunque debo de admitir que es rápido porque siento que no tarde demasiado.

-Discúlpame ami, me tome la libertad de tomar lo que había en tu cocina .-Vi como empezaba a levantar la mirada de la mesa, pero sentí claramente su mirada sobre mi cuello, quedo como paralizado.

_**Gaara POV**_

No podía creer lo que veía, Matsuri, ¿aun la tenia? La había conservado, creí que la había perdido hace tiempo, no podía moverme, estaba… sorprendido, hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía así, ¿donde la había encontrado?

-Ah, esto .-Dijo ella llevando sus manos hacia su cuello-. Muchas gracias Sensei, es un lindo detalle de su parte, creí que solamente los ninjas la usaban

-Y lo hacen .-Le dije aun sorprendido, ¿estaría pensando que yo se la habría regalado? Bueno si lo hice, pero eso fue hace tiempo, ¿Cómo…?

-Si lo supuse pero .-En ese momento cerro su puño llevándolo hacia arriba mientras lo dejaba caer sobre su otra mano.- Ya entiendo, Kazekage-Sama es un shinobi.

-¿Efectivamente? .-No comprendía en lo absoluto lo que decía.

-Y yo seré su nueva asistente ¿correcto?

-¿Si?...-¿A que quería llegar con todo esto?

-Como Usted Sensei es un shinobi, y yo seré su asistente tengo que estar al nivel de un Ninja para poder cubrir las expectativas del trabajo ¿no?

-No necesariamente Matsuri, aunque eso serie esencial pero…

-Lo ve, fue por eso que me la regalo ¿cierto?

-Matsuri no te entiendo nada, explícame por favor, ¿a que te refieres? .-Estaba mas desconcertado de lo que me decía de a cuando la vi con la banda en su cuello.

-Simple, si voy a ser su asistente entonces necesito saber de lo que se va a manejar, además la mayoría de las personas que trabajan con usted son ninjas ¿no? Lo lógico seria que yo también fuese una para que si llegara a pasar cualquier cosa, pueda contar conmigo aparte de ser solo su asistente, todo tiene lógica, además si me convierto en su discípula seria más lógico que le llamara sensei, de verdad seriamos maestro y alumna, eso seria genial.

-Pero…-Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, había entendido ya todo, pero el que se repitiera esto de nuevo, volver a ser su maestro, fueron buenos tiempos, pero no estaba seguro de volver a aquello, aunque podía sernos de mucha ayuda, ya que cada día íbamos avanzando mas con esto de volver a recordar pero… lo admito, yo Sabaku No Gaara, Kazekage de Sunakagure, hijo del cuarto Kazekage ya muerto, antiguo portador del Shukaku también llamado Ichibi, el Biju de una cola dentro de los nueve que hay, yo… .-Tengo miedo-. Dije casi en un susurro del cual Matsuri se percato al instante.

-¿Miedo? Pero porque Kazekage-Sama, le prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo, no le causare molestias, solo quiero ayudarlo, se que es de pánico imaginar que yo sirva una taza de café pudiéndola derramar sobre el piso pero jeje.-¡Tengo miedo! .-Le reitere sin dejarle continuar puesto que me había acercado lo suficiente a ella para estrecharla con fuerza entre mis brazos mientras hundía mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

_**Matsuri POV**_

-Toda distancia que había entre nosotros se redujo a lo mínimo que hay, a cero, y es que el, me estaba abrazando como si la vida se le fuese en ello, no sabia que hacer, sentía su respiración sobre mi hombro desnudo, me hacia estremecer el tan solo sentir aquel aire caliente recorriendo mi piel, aforrándose a mi con fuerza, no dejándome ir, solo pedía que aquel silencio tan incomodo que se sentía en el aire, en aquella atmosfera tan pesada, no permitiera que el Kazekage se diera cuenta del ruido que mi corazón provocaba al sentirlo tan cerca de mi, es que sentía mi corazón arder, quemarse de el simple hecho que el estuviese tan cerca de mi, no se como es que no lo sentí antes, pero ahora lo sentía desenfrenadamente acelerado, podía escucharlo haciendo eco en la habitación, pero no podía evitarlo, el lo estaba provocando, era su culpa.

-Ka-Kazekage-Sama… por que, ¿a que le tiene miedo? .-Le pregunte esperando deseosa de la respuesta, pues sentía mis piernas temblar bajo de mi, como queriéndose quebrar, como si no soportaran mas y quisieran desplomarse en el piso, derritiéndose contra aquel mosaico pálido, pero no podía, tenia que resistir si es que no quería terminar siendo cargada por el Kazekage.

-Tu dijiste, que yo, que yo era la persona mas importante para ti, ¿verdad? .-Me contesto aun con la cabeza gacha sobre mi hombro, sintiendo el calor de sus palabras sobre mi piel.

-Si, y lo es.

-Entonces, entiéndeme .-Como decía aquello, trataba de hacerlo, pero no comprendía muy bien lo que quería decirme.

-¿Qué es lo que debo de entender? .-Le pregunte aun sintiendo latir mi corazón al mil por hora.

-Que tu también eres la persona mas importante para mi.

Me quede helada, ¿Lo era?, ¿En verdad lo era? ¿Realmente yo también era la persona mas importante, para el Kazekage-Sama?, de ser así, estaba feliz, sentía como mi corazón brincaba de ¿alegría?, quería salirse de mi pecho, como en señal de que estaba contento, mi cara comenzaba a arder, sentía que mi cuerpo se quemaba, que me faltaba aire, mis mejillas se tornaron de un color sangre, rojo sangre, y es que no esperaba eso, aquel comentario, quien diría que por ese simple comentario mi alma se llenaría de felicidad, aunque estaba segura de que no pasaría si cualquier persona me lo decía, solo si el me lo dijese, como acababa de hacerlo y como por alguna extraña razón esperaba que siguiera haciéndolo.

-¿De… de verdad yo soy… aquella persona? .-¿Que esperaban? Estaba nerviosa, y era su culpa, pensaba mientras sonreía para mi.

-Si, lo eres, es por eso .-Sentí como su cabeza se levantaba lentamente de mi hombro mientras ponía sus manos suavemente sobre estos, como sustituyendo su lugar, clavo su mirada dulcemente sobre la mía, llena de tristeza y compasión .-Tu lo eres Matsuri.

_**Gaara POV**_

-Y si algo llegase a pasarte por mi culpa ._-Nuevamente-. _Me sentiría fatal, si llegara a perderte o por intentar esforzarte y salieras lastimada _.-Como lo estuviste hace poco-. _No me lo perdonaría nunca _.-Como ahora-. _Por eso tengo miedo, no quiero que nada malo te pase _.-Y es que antes no me daba cuenta-. _Y aunque te proteja con mi vida, puede haber cambios severos en la tuya _.-¿No se te hace familiar?-. _Es por eso que _.-Dudo-. _Tengo miedo de que algo como esto pase _.-Y te lastime, nuevamente, como lo hice hace poco, como podría ser ahora; y es que antes no me daba cuenta, ¿no se te hace familiar? Y por eso dudo _.-No quiero perderte-. _Y volver a llorar._

_-_Sensei… no tenia idea, de que fuese tan importante para usted .-Me decía con aquellos ojos llorosos, cristalinos, capaces de derramar agua de todo un río, parar y volver a llorar, esta vez, toda una vida, naciendo en sus ojos, creciendo en sus mejillas y muriendo en sus labios.

-Ahora lo sabes, por eso .-Hice una pausa tomando un poco de aire-. Por eso es que tengo que pensarlo, no quiero que nada te pase, y el que seas Ninja, me hace dudarlo.

-Confíe en mi, si usted esta conmigo, estoy segura de que todo lo puedo hacer .-Sentí en aquellos momentos como su cabeza la había dejado caer sobre mi pecho y aquellos finos cristales ahora rodaban por el mismo, haciendo un eco al caer al piso, las cosas se quedaron así un momento, hasta que sentí que aquellas gotas de agua habían dejado de derramarse sobre mi ropa, separe con sumo cuidado a Matsuri de mi y le dirigí la mas calida sonrisa que podía dedicarle en aquellos momentos.

-Espero y no hayas perdido el apetito, porque yo aun tengo hambre y la comida se enfría.

-Entonces, comamos .-Aquella sonrisa que me hacia querer amarla para toda la vida, aparecía siempre en el momento mas oportuno.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y empezamos a comer .-Itadakimasu, Sensei, se ve que esta delicioso-. Me dijo una mas alegre Matsuri a la que estaba hace rato.

-Gracias, espero y te guste, como es tu comida favorita, creí que te agradaría, solo que no se si este bien de sabor.

-Esta deliciosa, gracias pero… ¿Cómo supo que es mi comida favorita?

-Este… no lo recuerdas, ayer cuando te traje a tu casa, en el camino me contaste lo que te gustaba y te agradaba, mencionaste algo sobre spaghetti.

-Pero no recuerdo haberle dicho de comida.

-Bueno entonces, supongo que lo adivine .-Tenia que dejar de hablar de mas, después de todo una pareja siempre sabe lo que le gusta y disgusta a la otra ¿no?, por eso lo sabia.

-Ah ya veo, sorprendente, no cabe duda de que por eso es el Kazekage de nuestra aldea, ha de adivinar muy bien los ataques del enemigo.

-No exactamente.

-Claro que si, por eso es que esto es muy simple ¿cierto?

-Apuesto a que puede adivinar mi color favorito .-Me decía mientras llevaba a su boca un poco de la pasta que había preparado.

-Blanco .-Solté sin rodeos.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu color, blanco.

-Sensei, es increíble, ¿como lo supo? .-Se veía sorprendida y como no estarlo, que idiota, definitivamente tenia que dejar de hablar de mas.

-Lo imagine, pensé que te gustaba porque era puro, es el color mas puro que hay, por eso la túnica de los Kages es blanca, por ser pura, tratando de evitar derramar el rojo, la sangre en este caso en las batallas.

-Ya veo, usted si que sabe mucho Sensei, no cabe duda de que por eso es el Kazekage, el mejor Kage de todos.

-Gracias .-Le dije correspondiendo al cumplido.

-Además de ser el mejor chef de Sunakagure

-N-No es cierto Matsuri .-Este comentario me hizo sonrojar bastante así que solo me limite a desviar mi mirada hacia el piso.

-Claro que si lo es, Gochisô sama deshita .-Me dijo después de haber terminado de comer, levantándose poniendo su plato en el lavabo junto con el mío, puesto que ya había terminado .-Por cierto, Sensei ¿Hoy no tiene trabajo?

-No, mis hermanos se están encargando de eso.

-Es que ya quiero empezar lo antes posible a trabajar con usted.

-Si tanta es la urgencia, ¿crees que podrías esperar hasta mañana?

-¿Lo dice enserio? ¡Por supuesto que si!

-¿Que te perece si por el día de hoy te adelanto otra parte de la historia?

-¡Me encantaría! Desde ayer no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, quisiera que continuara.

-Muy bien entonces continuemos .-Lleve la mano a una de las bolsas de mi ropa y… .-No esta-. Me agache hacia la bolsa de mi pantalón rebuscando en esta y efectivamente como pensaba, el libro no estaba, lo había olvidado en casa .-Idiota-. Musite de nuevo para mi mismo mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-¡Sensei! .-Me decía Matsuri acercándose ami con rapidez .-¿Qué pasa? .-Me preguntaba poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Es que, he olvidado el libro en mi casa.

-Bueno pero tampoco es para que se ponga así, no es su culpa, a todos nos pasa de vez en cuando, ¿Por que no vamos por el?

-Esta bien .-Me empecé a levantar con cuidado de la silla pero Matsuri me detuvo.

-¡Sensei esta sangrando de la frente!

Instintivamente me lleve la mano a la frente pero no sentía nada, la moví un poco hacia el lado izquierdo y efectivamente, mis dedos se mancharon de sangre, casualmente la herida estaba donde tenia mi Kanji, ¿coincidencia?, no lo creo, algo así estaba mi corazón en esos momentos, sangrando por dentro, esperando a ser curado con aquella poción tan difícil de conseguir, la cual creí que jamás encontraría, pero estaba equivocado, acababa de hallarla, una prueba de ello era Matsuri, la poción: amor.

-Sensei, si sigue así tendré que vendarle todo el cuerpo, ¿acaso quiere traer por todas partes banditas con corazones?

-No gracias .-Le dije contestándole aquella sonrisa un poco burlona pero divertida sin dudas.

-Vamos a la sala .-Nos dirigimos a este y me hizo sentarme en el sillón individual-. Espéreme aquí, subiré por otra bandita .-Dicho esto me dejo solo en aquella habitación, escuchaba sus pasos apresurados subir aquellas escaleras las cuales una vez llegaron a hacerme muy feliz, y pensar que ahora solo llegaban a entristecerme, aunque esa era otra historia.

_Pasaba de las 11:00 pm, habíamos llegado de una fiesta bastante agotadora en la cual tanto Matsuri como yo nos habíamos armado semejante escándalo uno al otro, y es que en la fiesta al idiota de Kankuro se le había salido decir al platicar conmigo, con Temari, y Matsuri, que Zari, la rival de esta ultima, había entrado en la mañana a mi oficina muy arreglada con una falda demasiado corta y un escote en la blusa demasiado visible a la vista de cualquiera con el simple pretexto de que yo le diera mi opinión si su guardarropas nuevo le quedaba bien._

_-¿Bien? Por Kami, mas que eso, no imaginaba que Zari estuviese tan… ¡buena! .-Soltó el imbecil de Kankuro como si nada._

_-¿En la mañana? Amor .-Me había llamado Matsuri fingiendo una voz cariñosa .-¿No habías dicho que esta mañana todo había estado tranquilo?_

_-Y lo estuvo, después de eso simplemente le dije que si tenia tiempo para ir de compras que seria mejor que se pusiera a entrenar mas en sus técnicas de combate .-Le conteste con total naturalidad._

_-Vamos Matsuri no te enfades cuñadita .-Le decía Temari fingiendo también dulzura en su voz, la verdad es que en aquel entonces Temari no soportaba el hecho de que Matsuri fuese mi pareja, no la toleraba, Kankuro todavía la pasaba mas, pero conociendo a Temari, hasta lo amenazaba de que si no estaba de su lado y me apoyaba a mi, se la pasaría haciendo su vida imposible y bueno, mi hermano, actuaba también por conveniencia, en este caso a el solo le interesaba no ser afectado en su vida .-Se te olvido que hoy también a ti te fue a visitar al campo de entrenamiento un shinobi muy guapo, te llevo unos chocolates ¿no es cierto? _

_-¿Chocolates? .-Mi tono había cambiado de uno de naturalidad a uno de serio lleno de frialdad que había olvidado que tenia .-Creí que habías dicho que tampoco había pasado nada interesante hoy, no es así ¿primor? .-Le estaba provocando, pero es que no era justo que ella me reclamara por algo tan simple y yo no lo hiciera de igual modo.._

_-Es que tu Gaara… ¡lo olvidaste! .-Y dicho esto se salio de la fiesta corriendo sin importarle la mirada de los demás puestos en ella, realmente la había hecho enfadar._

_-¿Qué olvide? .-Estaba desconcertado, creo que me había pasado, no tenia porque haberle hablado así, después de todo en cualquier pareja existen las complicaciones y las discusiones, pero yo la amaba, y sentía que si dejaba esto pasar así como si nada, todo terminaría, no podía, no quería._

_-Déjala, ya se le pasara, no crees que la concientes demasiado Gaara .-Me decía mi hermana mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida-. La tienes muy consentida, déjala, debe de aprender quien manda y que no puede hablarte así, después de todo, lejos de ser su novio eres el Kazekage._

_-Si pero mas que eso, soy su amigo, su mejor amigo, y creo que la lastime .-No alcance a escuchar lo que me gritaron mis hermanos puesto que salí apresurado para alcanzarla, la amaba, y no iba a dejar que todo terminara por una tontería-. Es rápida .-Decía para mi mismo mientras corría tras de ella, en verdad que era rápida, sin darme cuenta estaba en la entrada de su casa-. Matsuri espera .-Le dije mientras detenía el portazo que había intentado dar a la puerta para que no pasara-. Escúchame, lo lamento, perdóname .-Logre empujar la puerta sin mucha fuerza, intentando no lastimarla-. Escucha se que estuvo mal que no te lo dijera, pero mira como te pusiste, por eso no lo hice, además tu tampoco me dijiste lo de los chocolates, aun así quiero que sepas que no hay otra mujer que me interese, solo te amo a ti .-Le decía mientras que en un movimiento rápido mi mano tomaba de su brazo con cautela de no lastimarla, la voltee rápido hacia mi para que me viera a la cara, pero al momento de buscar sus labios, me di cuenta que por estos corrían unas gruesas lagrimas transparentes, le mire a los ojos, y efectivamente, estaba llorando y yo era la causa._

_-No fue por eso que me moleste, si no que el que me llamaras de ese modo, ¿crees que no lo note?, jamás me habías tratado con tanta frialdad, a pesar de que antes de ser novios, cuando era tu asistente me tratabas como a alguien mas, jamás sentí ese tono tan frío en ti, no para mi, y de verdad, me dolió Gaara, me dolió, además .-Bajo la mirada mientras se soltaba de mi agarre con fuerza-. Hoy es San Valentín, y tu lo olvidaste, era especial para mi y tu lo arruinaste .-Se hecho a correr nuevamente subiendo rápidamente las escaleras y le seguí a paso apresurado pero justo cuando estaba por alcanzar su mano nuevamente ya estando en el pasillo de arriba, faltándome tan solo un escalón, resbale y rodee abajo, Matsuri al escuchar el ruido que había hecho al caer aparte de que tire un buró que estaba cerca de la escalera cayendo lo que tenia sobre este en el piso, tirando un florero, una agenda y una fotografía bajo el sillón, rápidamente dio la vuelta y se encontró con mi silueta en el piso, bajo lo mas rápido que pudo con tal de estar a mi lado, no fue la gran cosa, solo me había sangrado un poco la cabeza del lado izquierdo, justo en medio de mi Kanji, sorprendentemente, la arena no me había protegido, creo que Shukaku se le hacia patético mi comportamiento, y quería darme una lección, que jamás rogara a nadie y que la gente que rogara a mi, pero eso, no importaba, porque ella no era cualquiera, era la persona que amaba y hasta el momento sigo amando._

_-¡Gaara! ¿Estas bien? Mira lo que te he hecho, todo es mi culpa, lo lamento .-Ahora lloraba con mas fuerzas mientras hundía su cabeza contra mi pecho-. Perdóname Mi amor, perdóname._

_-No… tengo nada que perdonarte .-Le decía mientras que una mano pasaba por sus castillos cabellos suavemente mientras que la otra la llevaba a mi cabeza-. Perdóname tu a mi, fue mi culpa, no debí hablarte de esa manera, perdón._

_-No, tu perdóname a mi, fue mi culpa, estaba muy alterada, perdón_

_-Ya te dije que no tengo nada que perdonarte, solo dime, ¿Quien fue la persona que te dijo que me había olvidado de ti? .-La mano que acariciaba su cabello la deslice hasta llegar a su barbilla y la levante con cautela-. ¿Quién fue? .-Le volví a preguntar esperando deseoso la respuesta._

_-Na-Nadie, es que yo pensé que…-Le había levantado mi dedo índice poniéndolo suavemente sobre sus labios, haciéndole imposible que continuara._

_-Pensaste mal .-Le dije para después retirar mi dedo de sus labios y posar los míos sobre los de ella, eran el perfecto remplazo, aquel beso había sido apasionado, la mano que sujetaba mi cabeza la pose detrás del cabello de Matsuri y la que había sido sustituida por mis labios la metí en la bolsa de mi pantalón izquierdo, sacando de esta una pequeña cajita blanca, cuando la tenia entre mis manos me separe con cuidado de Matsuri y la hice sentarse en los primeros peldaños de la escalera, oculte la cajita detrás de una de mis manos y con la otra seque con la yema de mis dedos aquellas finas lagrimas que aun escurrían sobre el rostro de ella._

_-Perdóname y escucha .-Le dije mientras la miraba fijamente-. No lo había olvidado, y no lo olvide, desde hace tiempo estuve pensando en esto, y tome esta firme decisión, pero antes de hacértela saber quiero que sepas que te amo, había pensado pasar este día solo contigo, pero no imaginaba que mis hermanos habían organizado una fiesta en celebración a este fecha, y aunque fuese San Valentín, tenia mucho trabajo, y pensaba hacerte creer que había olvidado que día era solo porque en la noche te daría una sorpresa, pensaba hacerlo en la fiesta frente a todos, pero me alegra mas que sea ahora que estamos solos, porque la verdad el tan solo pensar hacerlo frente a todos me ponía algo nervioso y creí que a ti también te pondría igual._

_-Gaara, yo… no tenia idea de que tú querías darme una sorpresa, lo lamento, desconfíe de ti y me deje llevar, perdóname._

_-Ya te dije que no tengo nada que perdonarte, solo escucha lo que te quiero pedir por favor antes de que se acabe este dia .-Pues el reloj ya marcaba las 11:57 pm, saque la cajita que escondía detrás de mi y la puse enfrente de Matsuri, levante la pequeña tapa dejando al descubierto delante de sus ojos un diamante, era un pequeño aniño que llevaba al centro de este un fino diamante que brillaba a mas no poder el cual se vería increíble en aquella fina mano que estaba sosteniendo la mía .-Matsuri… te gustaría .-Hice una pausa para contemplar su bello rostro esta vez al borde del llanto, era hermosa, era ella -. ¿Casarte conmigo?_

_-Si, si me gustaría .-Le puse aquel aniño en el dedo anular de su pequeña mano izquierda, símbolo de que nuestro amor estaba dando fruto, una vez que se lo había puesto, acerque su mano con deleite hacia mis labios y deposite un calido beso sobre esta, haciéndole saber que el pacto había quedado sellado y era algo que nunca nadie podría romper._

_-Gaara… te amo .-Y se hecho a mis brazos, pasándolos por detrás de mi espalda gruesas lagrimas recorrían mi pecho nuevamente, y esta vez las lagrimas no eran de tristeza, si no de alegría_

_-Ahora, es mi turno de darte tu regalo .-Se separo de mi limpiando sus lagrimas nuevamente y saco de la bolsa de mano que había llevado a la fiesta una caja alargada roja._

_-¿También me vas a pedir que me case contigo? .-Le dije de forma divertida dedicándole una sonrisa mientras miraba la cajita._

_-No tontito .-Me respondió de igual modo con aquella sonrisa sincera-. Voy a pedirte que te responsabilices._

_-¿Qué me responsabilice? No me digas, son los tickets de compra que has hecho y quieres que yo pague ¿verdad? .-Nuevamente le sonreí de forma graciosa, vaya que regalo seria ese ¿no?_

_-No, es algo mejor .-Me dijo entregándome aquella cajita, le quite la tapa que tenia y saque de ella un aparatito alargado y… esperen, esto era…_

_-Matsuri .-La llame mirándola firmemente a los ojos-. Esto es…_

_-Si .-Se acerco a mi oído y me dijo en un susurro-. Felicidades Gaara, vas a ser papá._

_No podía creerlo, estaba sumamente feliz, me había mostrado la prueba de embarazo y efectivamente, había salido positivo, iba a ser papá quizás antes de casarme, levante entre mis brazos a Matsuri mientras la elevaba por los aires dándole vueltas como a un niño pequeño, la baje con cuidado y me puse de rodillas quedando frente a su vientre, deposite un calido beso sobre este y nuevamente me levante para abrasarla y llenarla de besos, era el hombre mas feliz en aquel momento y justo marcaron las 12:00 am y empezaba mi felicidad._

-La felicidad no es para siempre, ¿o si? .-Pensaba mientras sentía como una gota de agua recorría lentamente mi mejilla, me lleve la mano cuidadosamente a mi rostro quitando aquella lagrima, estaba llorando inevitablemente, y es que no lo podía evitar, el solo recordarlo, me hacia querer morir de la tristeza 10, 100, 1000 veces o mas.

Estaba frustrado, era todo, no debía perder el control, no ahora, no enfrente de ella; limpie mi rostro aun humedecido y desvíe mi mirada hacia el piso hasta que algo nuevamente llamo mi atención, era la fotografía que deje bajo el sillón, aquella fotografía que me había hecho recordar, talvez a ella le pasaría igual, y eso quería, pero no sabia si era lo correcto, me levante del sillón individual con la intención de recoger aquella fotografía pero antes de llegar hasta ella Matsuri estaba detrás mío con otra bandita decorativa para mi piel.

-Sensei aquí esta la bandita.

Di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia ella .-Gracias y disculpa las molestias

-Para nada, pero debe tener mas cuidado si no podría lastimarse gravemente .-Decía mientras colocaba la bandita sobre mi frente y se ponía de puntitas para depositar un beso encima de esta-. Ya esta, ¿nos vamos?

-Si .-Le dije algo avergonzado por aquel acto pero me sonroje mas al sentir como tiraba de mi mano y salíamos por la puerta de la casa, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi dirigí una ultima mirada debajo de aquel sillón, donde estaba aquella fotografía, la misma que me había hecho recordar algo que hubiese sido mejor olvidar para siempre, o mínimo hasta que realmente fuese necesario contar, después de aquella ultima mirada el viento soplo cerrando lentamente la puerta, se sentía triste, comprendía mi dolor y sabia que había cosas que eran mejor olvidar por un tiempo, hasta que ya no te causasen dolor, pero en este caso era imposible, porque mientras mas trataba de olvidar aquello, mas lo recordaba y mientras mas trataba de parecer que no me afectaba, mas dolor me causaba por dentro, aunque prefería sentir yo solo ese dolor a compartirlo con ella, después de todo, cuando la persona mas importante para ti sufre tu lo haces mas, pero si esta persona puede evitar aquel dolor estoy seguro de que se haría cualquier cosa para que la persona que amas no lo sintiera, incluso sacrificarías tu propia felicidad, yo lo había hecho, pero la vida me había dado una segunda oportunidad y estoy dispuesto a intentar lo que sea por recuperar nuevamente aquella felicidad que nunca olvide, que nunca podré olvidar, y que pienso recuperar, aunque sin duda, hay cosas que son mejor olvidar, aunque como ya lo dije, realmente no se olvida, solo se hace un lado dejándola pasar, dejándola estar ahí, en una parte de tu vida que jamás olvidaras y con el tiempo la empezaras por recordar.

_*****_

_Waaa! perdon por haberme tardado en poner la continuacion pero ya qui la tienen jeje espero les guste, estara inspirada espero lo hayan notado, se me hizo una parte triste y se que de por si la historia en si ya es triste pero descuiden, ya iremos endulzandola poco a poco vale? reviews? tengan piedad de esta pobre escritora jiji, espero en verdad hayan disfrutado de la continuacion, los espero en la proxima continuacion, sayonara!_


End file.
